Rhea Blake
by The100fan4everxx
Summary: Rhea, is the younger sister of Bellamy and Octavia. Being her mother's third child, Rhea was hid under the floor for 15 years with her older sister Octavia. Rhea and her sister got caught and locked up, their mother was floated. Now Rhea's being sent to the ground with her sister and 98 other prisoners as well as her older brother Bellamy. What does life on the ground hold for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **2132 the Ark.**

 ** _Aurora Blake is sitting on her floor clearly in distress. 7 year old Bellamy is watching his mother holding a blanket in his hands. 11 month old Octavia is playing quietly in the corner of the room._**

 ** _"Mom. You gotta be quiet, like what we did with Octavia" Bellamy tells his mother. "I know sweetie, it's okay, we'll be fine we'll all be fine" Aurora pants._**

 ** _"I don't get it. Why did you have another baby?" Bellamy asks his mother. "It wasn't planned sweetie. But we're gonna keep this baby safe like we've done with your sister" Aurora tells him._**

 ** _Octavia starts to whimper. Bellamy looks at his mother then to his sister._**

 ** _"Go to her" Aurora whispers clearly trying to hold in her pain. Bellamy goes over to Octavia and lifts her up taking her over to their mother._**

 ** _Bellamy sits Octavia on his lap and she stops whimpering. "The blanket" Aurora says._**

 ** _Bellamy passes her the blanket quickly. Aurora reaches down and grabs her newborn child._**

 ** _The baby starts to cry. "Another sister" Aurora tells Bellamy. Bellamy gently sits Octavia on the bed and takes the baby from his exhausted mother._**

 ** _"Bellamy, name your new sister" Aurora tells her son touching her youngest daughters cheek lightly._**

 ** _"Rhea, I want to call her Rhea" Bellamy says looking up to his mother for approval._**

 ** _"The mother of all gods" Aurora mutters smiling then she falls asleep._**

 ** _Xx_**

 **Present**

 **Rhea Pov**

"Prisoner one-six-eight get up"

I turn around and see two guards, they're looking at me with cold eyes, one of them are holding a metal wristband thing.

Why are they here? They're not supposed to be.

"Now prisoner one-six-eight"

I hate being referred to as prisoner one-six-eight, My name is Rhea Blake nothing but that.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask them. Maybe I'm getting floated earlier because I'm a forbidden child.

They'll kill Octavia too. I need to get away from them.

"Hold out your wrist" One of the guards order me. I reluctantly hold out my wrist and they put the metal wristband on me.

It stings like a bitch. I wince.

The taller one pushes me out of my cell and leads me down a corridor. There's other kids getting took out of there cells too, where are they taking us?

Despite the circumstances, it's great to finally see more than just the four walls of my cell.

They're leading me down some stairs. I see a crowd of kids moving forwards and at the front of the crowds there is a ladder which everyone is climbing up.

Where the hell are they taking us? I recognise Octavia near the front and push my way through the crowd.

"Hey"

"Watch where your going, psycho"

"Crazy bitch!"

After shoving my way through the crowd she's right in front of me. "O" I say and tap her on the shoulder.

She turns round and she throws her arms around me so fast I almost fall.

"Where are they taking us?" I ask Octavia. "No idea. We better stick together" Octavia states taking my hand.

It's our turn to climb the ladder. Octavia goes up first then I follow her.

There's seats everywhere. Is this a ship?

Bellamy told me the ark flew up to space years ago when earth was destroyed, he said they came in a ship.

I miss Bellamy, he taught me everything I know. Without him O and I would've been dead.

"Come on, let's sit over there" Octavia says grabbing my hand. We take a seat on the row with 2 empty seats.

"O, I'm scared. What if they're gonna float us?" I ask my sister. "They wouldn't give us seatbelts then silly, just don't worry okay? We're together now, that's what mom would've wanted" Octavia says smiling at me reassuringly.

I fall asleep the minute we depart from the Ark, this makes me feel sick.

"Rhea, wake up" Octavia says shaking me gently standing in front of me. "O? It wasn't a dream!"I exclaim.

"No, it wasn't a dream, we're on the ground Rae! Can you believe it? We're finally gonna be free" Octavia beams happily.

Bell said the earth wouldn't be safe for another 100 years. What changed?

Octavia and I go down the ladder. "Everyone just back up, okay?"

I recognise that voice it's my brother. "O, it's Bellamy!" I exclaim.

"Bellamy?" Octavia says and she takes my hand pulling me towards him.

The minute I realise it really is my brother I go hurtling towards him throwing my arms around him.

I feel Bellamy raise his arm and Octavia's joined the hug aswell.

"Where's your wristband?" A blonde girl asks Bellamy. What is he wearing? A guards uniform?

"Do you mind? We haven't seen our brother in a year" Octavia snaps. "Nobody has a brother"

"That's the Blake sisters, the ones who hid under the floor" A girl says.

Octavia lunges at her. Bellamy grabs her while Bellamy's grabbing Octavia, I go over to the girl and slap her she backs away from me.

I walk back to my brother and sister, Octavia's grinning at me but Bell's frowning.

"Hey, you two that's enough. Let's give them all something else to remember you for" Bellamy says.

"Like what?" I ask. "Yeah, Bellamy, like what?" Octavia asks.

"Like being the first people to set foot on the ground in a 100 years" Bellamy says and he pulls down the lever.

The door opens and I can feel the wind on my face. I take a breath and my lungs are filled with air.

My hair is blowing around a little but it's amazing. I feel Octavia tug my arm and we both take a step outside.

I take a few more steps then look back at Bellamy. Octavia jumps with two feet onto the soil and throws her arms into the air.

"We're back bitches" My sister yells at the top of her lungs. I join her and then everyone else comes out too.

Bellamy, Octavia and I hug again. "Bell, why are you wearing a guards uniform?" I ask my brother.

"I'll explain later, come on let's see what's going on over there" Bellamy says and the three of us walk over to a few boys arguing.

"We're just trying to figure out where we are" A boy who I recognise as the chancellors son says.

"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?" Bellamy asks.

"We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority" Wells says.

"Screw your father. What, you think you're in charge here?" Octavia snaps.

"You and your little Princess?" I add glancing at the blonde girl next to him.

"Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now" Blondie announces.

"I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change" Bellamy says.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah"

"You're not listening. We all need to go" Wells interjects.

"Look at this, everybody… The Chancellor of Earth" A dark haired boy says stepping towards the chancellors son.

"Think that's funny?" Wells asks, clearly pissed off.

The dark haired boy shoves the chancellors son and he falls to the ground. I swear I heard a crack in his leg.

"Ouch!" Wells mutters.

"Wells!" Blondie cries trying to run to him but she is grabbed by one of the dark haired guys friends.

"Yeah, Come on. Get him!"

"No, but that was" The dark haired boy responds.

"What you gonna do now, Wells?"

"Come on. Come on" The dark haired boy taunts.

Wells pulls himself to his feet preparing to fight.

"Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?" Spacewalker suggests as he jumps from on top of the dropship to inbetween Wells and the dark haired boy.

The dark haired boy huffs and backs off.

"Hey, spacewalker, rescue me next" Octavia flirts. Spacewalker smirks at her.

Bellamy gives Octavia a dissaproved look."What?" Octavia asks.

"He's cute" I add.

"He's a criminal" Bellamy reminds us. "They're all criminals" Octavia states.

I laugh a bit and Bellamy frowns.

"Look, O, Rhea, I came down here to protect you two" Bellamy tells us. " We don't need protecting. We have been locked up one way or another all our life. I am done following orders so is Rhea. We need to have fun, Bell. We need to just do something crazy just because we can, and no one, including you, is gonna stop us" Octavia nods.

I couldn't agree more.

"I can't stay with them" Bellamy tells us. "Now what are you talking about?" I ask my brother.

"I did something, okay, to get on the drop ship, something that they will kill me for when they come down. I can't say what it is just yet, but you have to trust me. You do still trust me, don't you?" Bellamy asks us.

"Yeah" Octavia says. Bellamy looks to me. "Your my brother, course I do" I state.

"Uh! So Mount Weather. When do we leave?" Spacewalker asks Blondie.

"Right now. We'll be back tomorrow with food" Blondie tells him.

"How are the two of you gonna carry enough food for a hundred?" Wells asks.

Spacewalker grabs an asian boy and a boy with goggles.

"Four of us. Can we go now?" Spacewalker asks. "Sounds like a party. Make it six" Octavia says, inviting me and her.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Bellamy asks us annoyed.

"Going for a walk" Octavia tells him grabbing my hand.

"Hey, were you trying to take this off?" Blondie asks spacewalker. "Yeah. So?" Spacewalker says.

"So this wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off, and they'll think you're dead" Blondie explains.

"Should I care?" Spacewalker asks.

"Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dead" Blondie snaps.

"Okay" Spacewalker sighs.

"Now let's go" Blondie says.

Octavia and I look at Bellamy.

"Go on" Bellamy tells us reluctantly.

Octavia kisses his cheek then heads after the others.

"I'm glad you came Bell, I missed you" I tell my brother.

Bellamy smiles and I give him a hug.

"Rhea! Come on!" Octavia exclaims.

Bellamy sighs. I quickly kiss his cheek then go to Octavia.

"Before you get any ideas, spacewalkers mine" Octavia warns Clarke.

Not if I get him first.

"Before you get any ideas, I don't care" Clarke says firmly then we catch up with Spacewalker, Goggles and his friend.

"So, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Jasper and this is Monty" Goggles says.

"Rhea" I say and give him a smile. "I'm Octavia" Octavia tells them.

"And I'm Finn" Spacewalker tells us as he walks backwards. "What about blondie?" I ask Finn.

"My name is Clarke, thank you very much" Blondie snaps. Jeez, I was only asking.

As we walk we come across flowers. Finn places one in mine and Octavia's hair.

"Now, that, my friend, is game" Jasper says to Monty. "That, my friend, is poison sumac" Momty says gkancing at the flowers in our hair.

"What? It is?" Octavia shrieks throwing the flower to the ground. I do the same.

"The flowers aren't poisonous. They're medicinal, calming, actually" Monty explains.

"His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on The Ark" Jasper informs us.

"Hey, guys, would you try to keep up?" Clarke complains.

God. Is she blind or something? This place is beautiful.

"Come on, Clarke. How do you block all this out?" Finn asks her.

"Well, it's simple. I wonder, 'why haven't we seen any animals?' Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty, though" Clarke rambles then she continues walking.

"Someone should slip her some poison sumac" Octavia mutters.

Jasper Snorts. He totally likes my sister.

"I got to know what you two did to get busted" Finn says to Jasper and Monty.

"Sumac is not the only herb in the garden, if you know what I mean" Monty says smirking.

"Someone forget to replace what we took" Jasper states glancing at Monty.

"Someone has apologized, like, a thousand times" Monty adds.

"How about you, Octavia? What'd they get you for?" Jasper asks.

"Being born, Rhea's my sister and Bellamy's our brother" Octavia explains then she walks in front a bit.

"That is so not game" Monty mutters to Jasper.

Jasper playfully hits him and Monty hits him back.

Clarke and Finn stop so does Octavia and they bend down a bit. It's a deer, a gorgeous deer.

Jasper, Monty and I crouch down and look it at it too.

Finn attempts to step forward and a Branch snaps. The deer turns round and we see it has two heads. The second head is deformed.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim backing away. "No animals, huh?" Finn says to Clarke.

"What the hell happened to it?" I ask mortified. "Radiation, I assume" Clarke says.

"Is that gonna happen to us?" I ask panicking. "Hey, hey, I'm sure it won't" Finn reassures me placing a hand on my shoulder.

I place my hand on top of his. "Let's keep going" Clarke says.

I move my hand and Finn moves his after giving my shoulder a light squeeze.

"O, do you think we should've stayed with Bell?" I ask my sister. "No. Look we'll be okay, Rhea. Maybe it was born like that" Octavia says.

I guess that makes sense.

"Hey, you know what I'd like to know? Why send us down today after ninety seven years? What changed?" Finn asks.

"Who cares? I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm spinning in a forest" Octavia says spinning in front of Finn who ignores her.

"Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know, like an old weather satellite or it wasn't a satellite" Monty utters.

"The Ark is dying. At the current population level, there's roughly three months left of life support, maybe four now that we're down here" Clarke reveals.

Wow. Didn't expect that.

"So that was the secret they locked you up to keep, why they kept you in solitary, floated your old man?" Finn asks.

"My father was the engineer who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had a right to know. The Council disagreed. My mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were gonna go public, anyway, when Wells…" Clarke trails off.

"What, turned in your dad?" Monty asks. "Anyway, the guard showed up before we could. That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die, at least they bought themselves more time" Clarke states.

"They're gonna kill more people, aren't they?" Monty asks. "Good. After what they did to us, I say, float them all" Octavia says looking at me.

"You don't mean that" Jasper utters.

"We have to warn them" Finn says to Clarke. "That's what my father said" Clarke tells him.

Octavia runs forward and starts stripping off.

"Oh, damn, I love Earth" Jasper says gazing at my sister. "Oh! Holy…" Monty trails off.

Finn and I laugh at my sister. "Octavia, what the hell are you doing?" Clarke asks.

There's a splash. "Octavia! We can't swim" Monty reminds her. "I know, but we can stand. Come om Rhea" Octavia yells.

I take my hoodie off and my top.

"Wait. There's not supposed to be a river here" Clarke tells us.

"Well, there is. So take off your damn clothes" Finn says.

"Oh… Octavia, get out of the water! Get out of the water now!" Jasper exclaims and I turn and see something heading towards my sister.

"O, get out now" I scream.

"Aah!" Octavia yells as the thing attacks her. "Octavia!" Jasper shouts.

I run to the shore and head into the water. "Aah!" Octavia screams. "No" Jasper shouts as Octavia struggles to stay above the water.

I run to her and try to pull her up then she stops flailing about and I feel a sharp pain in my arm.

"Aah" I cry in pain.

"Aah! Aah!" Octavia screams as it wraps itself around us.

"What the hell is that? We have to help them. What are you gonna do?" Monty asks Finn who looks like he's about to come save us.

"Try not to get eaten" Finn says, "No. Wait. If we distract it, it might let them go" Clarke states.

"Help us" I scream. My head goes under the water and I hear a big splash and suddenly we're free.

"It worked. It let them go" Finn states shocked.

"Get to the shore now!" Jasper exclaims. Octavia and I struggle back to the shore.

Jasper and Finn come forwards to help us.

"I got you" Jasper says as he pulls Octavia out of the water. "It's coming back" Finn yells.

"It's headed right for you, guys" Clarke shouts. "Come on. Come on. Keep going" Finn tells me, I reach the shore and he pulls me out.

My arms bleeding and Octavia's leg is bleeding.

"Are you two okay?" Clarke asks us."Thank you, thank you, thank you" Octavia says.

Clarke rips a piece of Finn's shirt and wraps it around the wound on my arm and she rips a piece of Jasper's short and wraps it round the wound on Octavia's leg.

"You're gonna be okay" Clarke tells us.

"Note to self, next time, save the girls" Monty says and we all laugh.

"It's getting dark and you two are wounded. Why don't we get some rest and continue in the morning?" Clarke suggests.

I nod and the others do too.

We lie down under a tree. Jasper has an arm around Octavia and her heads leaning on his chest. ,y heads on Octavia's shoulder and Clarke, Finn and Monty are at the tree opposite us.

 **The next morning.**

Clarke and Finn woke us up. We have to continue our trek to mount weather. I thought it was all just a dream but it's not. I'm really here back with my sister where I belong.

"Let's go that way" Clarke says pointing straight in front of us.

"Sure" I say and we all follow Clarke. "How's your arm?" Finn asks.

"Better. It's still sore but nothing like it was last night" I tell him. "When we get to mount weather. I'll change your wounds and get some proper bandages on them" Clarke tells Octavia and I.

"I hope it's nice food" Jasper says. We all laugh at him.

"What? I'm starving aren't you guys?" Jasper asks us. "Yeah but the food on the ark wasn't that great" Finn says.

"We had to share rations. O got half of moms and I got half of Bell's" I tell them.

"Better than nothing" Finn states. "I always found the one child rule stupid. I'd love a brother or a sister" Jasper says.

"The ark didn't think they would have enough oxygen to support all families having mulitple families. I guess they were right" Clarke says.

"We didn't ask to be born. Mom wasn't gonna have a termination" I state. "I understand the first time but three kids? Two is illegal nevermind a third" Clarke says.

"And your all about the law? You got locked up for attempting treason, right? You can't pass judgement on anyone else" I snap.

"I'm not passing judgement. I'm just saying your mother knew what she was getting herself into" Clarke says.

"Yeah she did. She loved us" Octavia interjects. "I'm sure she did. She gave her life for you" Clarke says.

"You don't need to tell us that" I snap. "Look another river" Jasper yells.

"We can't risk walking across. We need to find another way" Clarke states.

"A boat?" Finn asks. "Where are we gonna get a boat from?" Monty asks.

"Fair point" Finn says. "We can swing across!" Jasper exclaims.

"What?" Clarke asks. "We can use the vines and swing across" Jasper suggests.

"That actually could work" Clarke states. "Okay let's do it. I wanna go first!" Finn exclaims.

"Okay. Let's get you set up" Clarke says. Finn has a tight hold of the vine but he's not swinging.

"You sure this is safe?" Finn asks. "Yes. So long as you don't let go of course" Monty tells him.

"You know if i die. You guys will be screwed" Finn says laughing nervously. "How would we ever go on without you?" I ask sarcastically. Finn smirks.

"Maybe we should get the others?" Finn suggests. "You wanted to go first. Now quit stalling" Clarke states.

"Mount Weather awaits" Octavia reminds us.

"Just hang on till the apogee, and you'll be fine" Jasper tells him.

"The apogee like the Indians, right?" Finn questions.

"Apogee, not apache" Jasper corrects him.

"He knows. Today, Finn" Clarke blurts.

"Aye, aye, captain. See you on the other side" Finn retorts. "Wait" Jasper yells.

"What?" Finn asks.

"Let me. I can do it" Jasper pleads."Knew there was a badass in there somewhere" Finn says, looking relieved to not have to go first.

Jasper grabs hold of the vine and prepares to swing.

"Hey, it's okay to be afraid, Jasper. The trick is not fighting it" Finn tells him.

"See you on the other side. Ha ha! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Yeah! We are apogee! Yeah!" Jasper yells as he swings across.

He lands on rocks but he pulls himself up.

"Yeah!" Clarke exclaims. "Yes! Whoo!" Finn cheers.

"You did it, Jasper!" I yell.

"Let's go, Princess. You're up" Finn tells Clarke then she takes hold of the vine.

"Come on, Clarke! You got this! Whoo! Apogee! We did it! Mount Weather! Whoo! Whoo!" Jasper cheers hplding up a sign that says mount weather.

"Yes!" Monty yells. "Yeah, Jasper!" Finn shouts.

A spear comes flying out of nowhere and strikes Jasper in the chest.

"Jasper" I scream. "Jasper!" Clarke yells.

"Come on. Come on. Come on. Jasper!" Finn yells.

"Jasper! No. Come on" Clarke shouts.

"Get down. Get down" Finn yells and we all hit the ground.

"We're not alone"


	2. Chapter 2

"Clarke! Come on" Finn shouts.

"Monty. Rhea Come on!" Octavia exclaims.

"We got to go!" Finn yells.

"Monty, get up!" I yell. "Who are they?" Finn asks.

Crows are squawking.

"What are they?" Clarke asks.

"We are so screwed" Octavia says. There's a distant scream.

"That sounded like Jasper. He's alive" I state. "Clarke, wait. Wait! Wait. Stay out of the trees. He was right there" Finn says.

"No. Where is he?" Monty asks. "They took him" I say.

"Let's get back before they take us" Finn says and we all start running.

"What about Jasper?" Monty pants as we run. "We'll come back for him" I breathe.

"Keep going. Come on" Finn yells. We keep running and we reach our camp.

"This is for my father!" A voice shouts. "Drop it!" Another voice yells.

We enter our camp and see the chancellors son holding a knife to the dark haired guys throat.

"Wells! Let him go!" Clarke exclaims. "Whoa! Hey!" The dark haired guy exclaims

"Enough, Murphy. Octavia, Rhea Are you all right?" Bellamy asks us

So the dark haired guy is called Murphy?

"Yeah" Octavia says answering for us both.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy asks.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather" Finn responds.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy asks. "We were attacked" Clarke informs the,.

"Attacked? By what?" Wells asks. "Not what. Who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder" Finn states.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us" Clarke tells them.

"Yeah, the bad news is the Grounders will" Finn says.

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells asks. "Jasper was hit. They took him. Where is your wristband?" Clarke asks.

"Ask him" Wells says glancing at Murphy. "How many?" Clarke asks agitated.

"Twenty-four and counting" Murphy tells her.

"You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" Clarke snaps.

"We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!" Bellamy exclaims.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"What do we do now?" Monty asks. "Now we go after Jasper" Clarke says and she and Monty hesd into the dropship. Wells and Finn follow.

"O is your leg hurt?" Bellamy asks walking over to us. "Yeah. So is Rhea's arm" Octavia tells him.

"Let me see" Bellamy says pulling off my hoodie. "Rae's is worse than mine" Octavia says.

Octavia and I sit down on some rocks and Bellamy trys to clean our wounds.

"Rhea stay still!" Bellamy exclaims trying to take the bloody piece of shirt from around my arm.

I wince and my eyes are watering. "Be gentle Bell" Octavia says.

Bellamy pulls the piece of shirt off my arm and throws it on the ground. Then he rips a piece off of his shirt and soaks it in water cleaning around my wound.

"Thank you, Bell" I say. "It's not the first time I've had to deal with your wounds. Both of you" Bellamy chuckles.

"Like that time Rhea split her head open there was even more blood than when I split my lip open playing lilypads" Octavia states.

That was when we were back in the ark. When mom was alive.

"Accident prone. Both of you" Bellamy says and he wraps a clean piece of shirt around my wound.

"O, your turn" Bellamy tells her. O and I swap places.

Bellamy rips another piece of his shirt and starts cleaning O's wound.

"What the hell was it?" Bellamy asks us.

"We don't know. The others said it looked like a giant snake" Octavia tells him.

"You could have been killed" Bellamy states.

"Octavia would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out and Rhea too if Finn hadn't saved her" Clarle says approaching us.

Octavia finishes wrapping her leg as Bellamy turns his attention to Clarke.

"You guys leaving? We're coming, too" Octavia says and we both stand up.

"No, no. No way. Not again" Bellamy snaps.

"He's right. Your leg's just gonna slow us down. I'm here for you" Clarke says turning to Bellamy.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells asks. I was wondering the same.

"I hear you have a gun. Good. Follow me" Clarke tells him.

"And why would I do that?" Bellamy asks.

"Because you want them to follow you, and right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared" Clarke says.

"Murphy. Come with me. Atom? My sisters don't leave this camp. Is that clear?" Bellamy orders.

"We don't need a babysitter" Octavia snaps. "Anybody touches them, they answer to me. Let's go" Bellamy says and he and Murphy leave with Clarke and Wells.

Octavia attempts to follow. "You're staying here" Atom says standing in front of her.

"I'm gonna make your life a living hell" Octavia tells him. Atom smirks and he walks away.

"What do we do now?" I ask my sister. "Wait on Bellamy, I guess. We won't be able to find them by the time we sneak away" Octavia states.

"What do you think he done? You know to get down here. The way he was saying it, it sounded bad O" I say.

"Bellamy would do anything for us, so if he is keeping something bad from us, it's only to protect us" O tells me.

"I guess. I just don't want him getting into anymore trouble for us" I tell her. "It was such a good night at the ball up until the guards came" Octavia reminds me.

"I really thought they would float Bell, too" I admit. "Yeah. Me too" Octavia agrees.

 **Flashback.**

 **The ark, a year ago. The Blakes room.**

 **Octavia and Rhea are sitting on the bed. Bellamy walks in.**

 _ **"You'll never guess what's about to happen" Bellamy says smiling.**_

 _ **"Inspection. We'll get in the hole" Octavia says and she and Rhea both stand up.**_

 _ **"No, no, no, no, no. Sit, sit. This is great" Bellamy assures them.**_

 _ **"Please, Bell, I don't want to hear about another amazing moonrise When I'm never gonna be able to see one" Octavia states.**_

 _ **"Yeah. We can only ever imagine what it looks like, it's just frustrating" Rhea says.**_

 _ **"You're going to see one right now. The unity day masquerade dance starts in 10 minutes. Now, I didn't want to say anything until I was sure my cadet unit was working security. I'm gonna be there watching you both the entire time" Bellamy tells them placing two masks on the table.**_

 _ **"This is real? How do I look?" Octavia asks placing the mask on.**_

 _ **"Mysterious. Rhea let's see yours" Bellamy says placing the mask on his youngest sisters face.**_

 _ **"How does it look?" Rhea asks. "Perfect" Bellamy tells her.**_

 _ **"Oh, Bell, what about mom?" Octavia asks. "She'll freak out" Rhea says.**_

 _ **"Hey, will you stop worrying? We'll be back before she even knows you're gone. Want to go for a walk? It's ok" Bellamy tells them.**_

 _ **Rhea throws her arms around Bellamy in excitement. Bellamy hugs her back grinning proudly.**_

 _ **Bellamy leads them both out of the room into the corridor and they run to the glass window and look outside.**_

 _ **"Wow. It's beautiful" Rhea says mesmerised. "I told you" Bellamy says.**_

 _ **Rhea and Octavia enter the ball and blend in amongst the others dancing.**_

 _ **"An x-class solar flare has begun on the starboard side of the ark. All citizens must report to the nearest shelter zone immediately. This is not a test. This is a solar flare alert" A woman on the pa announces.**_

 _ **"Bell, we need to get home!" Octavia exclaims grabbing Rhea's hand and dragging her over to their brother.**_

 _ **"You will" Bellamy tells them.**_

 _ **"Ladies and gentlemen, you know the drill. Masks off. I.D. Chips out" Shumway orders.**_

 _ **"Bell, what do we do?" Rhea asks.**_

 _ **"Listen to me. Whatever happens, You two get back home and get under the floor. You'll be safe there from the flare, like always" Bellamy assures them.**_

 _ **"What are you gonna do?" Octavia asks.**_

 _ **"Create a distraction. Go on" Bellamy says.**_

 _ **Octavia takes Rhea's hand and leads her down the corridor. "O, how do we get home?" Rhea asks.**_

 _ **"I-i don't know" Octavia stammers. "Bell, how do we get home?" Octavia asks as they walk back towards Bellamy.**_

 _ **"Cadet Blake. Why is your weapon out? Masks off" Shumway says looking at the sisters.**_

 _ **"Sir, they're-they're fine. I already scanned them" Bellamy lies.**_

 _ **"You don't have a scanner. I.D., please" Shumway says.**_

 _ **"Please, lieutenant Shumway, I'm begging you, they need to leave. As a fellow guardsman... just let us walk out of here And I'll do anything you want. Anything" Bellamy pleads.**_

 _ **Octavia and Rhea attempt to run.**_

 _ **"You are not a guardsmen yet cadet. I.D. Now. Stop them" Shumway snaps.**_

 ** _Octavia and Rhea look to Bellamy shocked and scared. Bellamy shakes his head at them._**

 **Flashback over.**

"None of that matters now. We're free, let's enjoy it!" Octavia exclaims and she goes over to a few boys and starts playing a game with them.

I stay at the rock.

"Hey. Rhea, right? I'm Harper. You wanna come hang with us?" Harper asks me.

I look at her and I recognise her from the earth skills classes.

"Uh sure" I say then I follow her into a makeshift tent.

"This is Rhea" Harper introduces me. "Bellamy's sister, right? I'm Miller" Miller tells me and he extends his hand.

I shake it awkwardly. I've never shook someones hand before.

"So... what's it like being the kings little sister?" A blonde girl asks me.

"He's not the king. No special treatment actually" I state. "Don't mind Bree, she's just a little bit obsessed with your brother. She's harmless" Harper whispers to me.

I frown a little. "So where were we?" Miller asks.

"Spin the bottle" A dark haired girl says. "Of course you would want to play spin the bottle Roma, you'd like to get your lips on anything" Mbege says.

"Not you, Mbege" Roma snaps. "She slept with your brother lastnight, Rhea" Miller informs me.

"So did Bree!" Roma exclaims. Bellamy's certainly made an impression.

I roll my eyes. "Your not gonna slap me are you?" Bree asks me.

I'm tempted. "Why would I?" I ask.

"You slapped that girl on the dropship" Bree states. Oh yeah.

"That was different, she was offending me. Your just screwing my brother" I say.

Miller and the others start laughing.

"I'd be pissed if it was my brother" Harper says. "Truth is Bell won't settle down with any of them, he's just screwing them that's all it is and ever will be" I state.

Roma frowns and Bree looks kind of sad. "I like her. I'm Fox" A pretty girl introduces.

I smile at her. "I'm Sterling" A brown haired boy next to her says. "I'm Munroe" The girl at the end says.

"Let's get this game going" Roma says. "Wait hang on. It's not fair there's only 2 guys, Miller's gay and in a relationship so he can't actually kiss anyone. There's 6 girls" Mbege states.

"Make that 3 guys" Atom says entering the tent. "How about 5?" Dax says and he also enters.

"Where's O?" I ask Atom. "Doing her own thing" Atom tells me.

Roma spins the bottle and it lands on Sterling. Miller and Harper laugh.

Roma crawls over to Sterling and places a soft kiss on his lips. "Whoa" Sterling says after it.

We all laugh. "Rhea, you go" Roma says passing me a bottle.

Here goes nothing. I spin the bottle and it lands on Mbege.

Uh great. My first kiss is going to be with John Mbege. I don't even like him. Why couldn't it have landed on Atom? He's the most appealing.

Mbege looks at me so I crawl over to him and give him a quick peck.

The game dragged on for ages. Munroe kissed Sterling. Fox kissed Dax. Harper kissed Atom. I kissed Dax. Bree kissed Mbege. Roma kissed Atom. Bree kissed Sterling. Roma kissed Bree. Munroe kissed Fox. Harper kissed Mbege and I kissed Sterling.

"Well that was fun" Dax says. "Yeah, kinda" Roma says.

"I'm going to find my sister" I announce then I leave. Atom follows me.

"Rhea. Why don't you come back? They'll play another game shortly" Atom tells me.

"What are you hiding?" I ask Atom. "I locked your sister in the dropship" Atom admits.

"Your a dick, Atom!" I exclaim then I go to the dropship to let O out. Atom follows me again.

Atom unlocks the hatch before me and Octavia climbs down. "I just found out. I was coming to get you" I tell her.

"It's okay. I had company" Octavia says. "Company?" I repeat.

"Monty" Octavia says. "How do two kids raised under a floor not turn into total basketcases?" Atom asks us.

"How do you know I'm not a basket case?" Octavia asks. "Yeah and me?" I say.

"Because you were loved. Your brother. You guys aren't basketcases because you were loved" Atom states.

"Yeah we're lucky girls" Octavia says. "I'll go check on Monty" I say then I climb up the ladder.

"Both the Blake sisters in the same hour? I must be doing something right" Monty says.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know you and Jasper were close" I state sitting next to him.

"He was like my brother. Every memory I have, Jasper's in it" Monty tells me.

"That's how it is with O and I" I tell him. "I know the circumstances weren't great, but you sure are lucky to have a brother and sister who love you and would do anything for you" Monty states.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Listen Jasper will be fine, he seemed strong. I'm sure he'll pull through" I say.

"I sure hope so. I don't know what I'd do without him" Momty admits. "You won't have to know. He'll be okay Monty, I'm sure of it" I assure him.

"I hope your right. I don't really care for rumours, but how did you survive undetected for 15 years?" Monty asks me.

"Well... Bellamy gave me half his rations and mom gave O half of hers. We always had water and mom always knew when the random inspections were going to happen" I explain.

"How?" Monty asks.

Prostitution.

"You could say she just had a knack for knowing" I say. "I guess that's cool" Monty says.

Not really. I smile at him. "They will find him, right?" Monty asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, my brother has a gun, they'll be fine. That includes Jasper" I tell Monty. "Your brother seems scary" Monty says.

"He's just had a hard life. He's not really what he appears to be" I state.

There's noise outside. Monty and I climb down the ladder and go to check it out.

Finn and Wells are carrying Jasper on a makeshift stretcher.

"Is he…" Monty trails off. "He's alive. I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage" Clarke explains.

"Told you he would be okay" I say to Monty. He smiles weakly at me and follows Clarke and the others back to the dropship.

Bellamy and Murphy are dragging along a beast.

The crowd cheers,

"Who's hungry?" Bellamy yells. "Yeah, Bellamy! Whoo!" A guy cheers.

"Bell what exactly is that?" I ask my brother confused. "Jaguar" Murphy says.

"It's food. Where's O?" Bellamy asks placing an arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know. With Atom I think" I say not thinking.

Crap. O and Atom. If they're hooking up, O's gonna kill me and Bell's gonna kill Atom.

"Come on. Let's find them" Bellamy says and he leads me a little into the woods.

We see O and Atom kissing. Bellamy's face turns to anger and he stands on a branch to make them aware he's there.

Octavia looks up at us her face mixed with fear and happiness. Atom looks at Bellamy.

"Bellamy I can explain-"

Atom is cut off. "Octavia there's food at the camp. Let's go" Bellamy says and he walks on in front.

Atom hangs back but Octavia comes with Bellamy and I. "He's gonna kill him, right?" Octavia says.

"Probably. I hope not" I say. Octavia sighs.

I feel bad if I hadn't mentioned she was with Atom, I could have went and found her myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback: 8 years ago. The ark, the Blake's room.**

 **8 year old Rhea and 9 year old Octavia are under the floor. The guards are in the room inspecting.**

 _ **"We're not afraid, right?" Octavia whispers to her sister. "I am afraid O. Sometimes, I wish we weren't born" Rhea whispers back.**_

 _ **"Me too. If they catch us they'll float mom and Bell. We gotta be brave" Octavia states grabbing her sisters hand.**_

 _ **"I'm not afraid" Rhea whispers snuggling into her sister burrowed under the single blanket in the cramped space.**_

 ** _Light shines in and Bellamy's face pears down at both girls. "Come on. You can come out now" Bellamy tells his sisters._**

 ** _Octavia climbs out herself and Bellamy helps Rhea out. "Where's mom?" Octavia asks._**

 ** _"She had to go with the guard" Bellamy says a look of dissaproval on his face._**

 ** _"Why?" Rhea asks. "She had to help him" Bellamy lies._**

 ** _"She always has to help them" Octavia states sighing. "Bell, it's scary down there" Rhea tells her brother hugging his arm._**

 ** _"I know kid, one day it'll get better. We just gotta deal with it for now. Remember what I told you, tell yourself your not afraid" Bellamy tells his little sister putting an arm around her._**

 ** _"I try too but I'm not brave" Rhea explains. Bellamy stands up and opens a drawer, he pulls out an old action figure._**

 ** _"Here. This is 'Epic Eddie' when I had nightmares I used to hold Eddie and tell myself as long as I had him, the nightmares couldn't get me. Why don't you try?" Bellamy suggests handing his youngest sister his old toy._**

 ** _"Does it really work?" Rhea asks. "It did for me" Bellamy says._**

 ** _"I want one!" Octavia exclaims. Bellamy pulls out a floppy rabbit teddy._**

 ** _"This is flops. Mom gave me him, she said he had special powers. Try him, O. You'll be surprised" Bellamy instructs his sister handing her the teddy._**

 ** _"Your the best brother ever!" Rhea exclaims running and giving Bellamy a hug._**

 ** _Bellamy grins and lifts up his arm signalling Octavia to join the hug._**

 **Flashback over.**

It's always the same every night. Every night I dream we're back on the ark, O, Bell, Mom and I.

I can't believe Bell caught O and Atom, I hope he hasn't hurt him. Jasper's alive he's been yelling his head off the whole night.

O's not here she must already be up. I get up and get out my tent.

I walk over to Bellamy and Murphy. "Morning Sleepy" Bellamy says as I go over to him and give him a hug.

Jasper is moaning again. Murphy attemtps to throw his knife into a tree but fails and it falls to the ground.

"That damn kid, always messing with my head" Murphy snaps.

"He's not gonna last much longer. Better think of a new excuse" Bellamy says as he throws his axe

"That's how it's done" Bellamy says. I roll my eyes at him.

Atom and Bell's other new friends approach us.

"We searched a half-mile all directions. No sign of Trina or Pascal" Atom tells Bellamy.

"Visit your special tree when you were out there?" Murphy asks.

Special tree?

"Atom took his punishment. Let it go" Bellamy says.

Punishment? What punishment?

"Could be Grounders" Atom says. "Yeah, or they could be in pound town. Lot of that going around recently" Murphy states smirking.

"Hang on. What punishment?" I ask. "It's nothing, Rhea. Go find O" Bellamy tells me.

"No. Tell me!" I exclaims. "It's done. You don't need to know" Bellamy says brushing me off.

"Look, Bellamy, people are scared, and that dying kid, he's not helping the morale around here" Atom informs Bellamy.

"Morale will go up when I find them more food" Bellamy says.

"And if it doesn't? You gonna punish people?" I ask annoyed. "Rhea. We'll talk about this later"Bellamy mutters.

"And what do we say when they ask about Trina and Pascal?"

"Now? Nothing. It's possible they're just lost. We'll keep an eye out for them when we go hunting later" Bellamy explains.

"Let's go kill something" Murphy says and he picks up his knife.

"You're not going" Bellamy tells him.

Bellamy stands in front of Murphy stopping him from from following.

"I need you to stay here. If the Grounders are circling, we can't leave this place unprotected. Also make sure she doesn't leave and absolutely no funny business" Bellamy warns Murphy.

"Fine. Somebody better tell goggle boy to keep it shut." Murphy says. Bellamy and the others leave.

"So... are you like your sister?" Murphy asks. "In what way?" I ask.

"Well, do you do what your told?" Murphy asks moving closer to me.

Ew. He's kinda cute but no he's way to much of a jackass.

"No. I do what I want and right now I want to go check on Jasper. Bye" I say then walk away to the dropship.

As I enter, I hear voices.

Clarke, Finn and Wells are there.

"You're mad' Finn says folding his arms.

"I'm not mad. You want to think Jasper's a lost cause, go ahead. You're wrong" Clarke snaps.

"I hope I am. Rhea hey" Finn says looking up at me. "Hey" I say awkwardly and sit next to him.

Clarke is playing with the red substance on Jasper's poultice

"Whatever this stuff is, it has to have had antibiotic properties" Clarke states.

Wells approaches Clarke.

"Let me take a look. Before you refuse my help, remember who aced botany in Earth Skills" Wells says.

"Are they a thing?" I whisper to Finn. "Looks like it, right?" Finn whispers back.

"The Grounders used it as a poultice. I'm thinking a tea might be even more effective if we can figure out what it is" Clarke says.

"I know what it is. Seaweed. Look… no root structure" Wells points out.

I really don't know what they're talking about.

"Right. Well, then there must be a water source nearby" Clarke says.

"Yeah, it would have to have a slow current, lots of rocks. The water would probably be more red than green" Wells elaborates.

"I know just the place" Finn says.

"All right. Let's go" Clarke says standing up. "Mind if I tag along?" I ask.

"Sure. 3 of us should be able to get it fine" Clarke says.

"Hey. I know what this stuff looks like. Do you?" Wells asks.

Clarke sighs but nods her head forward inidcating he can come.

Clarke, Wells, Finn and I walk through the woods to find the red seaweedWells

"You know, you should, uh, really rethink this whole hating me thing. It's not just the Grounders. We're surrounded by criminals. We need each other. We're gonna be friends again" Wells tells Clarke

"You got my dad killed. Not possible" Clarke retorts.

"This is Earth, Clarke. Anything's possible" Wells says.

He really loves her.

"I'd let it go" Finn says.

"Yeah. Well, I've known Clarke her whole life better than you ever will, so, I'll decide when to let it go" Wells snaps.

"Yeah, I can tell you guys are close" I say.

Finn steps on something that makes a loud bang. Finn steps on it again and gets a loud bang, then starts to uncover the object.

"What is it?" "Uhh… It's an automobile!" Finn exclaims.

"Come on, guys. This thing's been here a hundred years. All right? It can wait. Jasper can't" Clarke reminds us then turns away from the automobile and us, continuing walking.

Wells follows Clarke and Finn walks slowly behind them.

I stay put staring at the automobile. "Hey, come on. We'll come back later" Finn tells me as he waits for me.

"Promise?" I ask. "Definitely" Finn says smirking then I walk with him.

"So you hid under a floor for 15 years?" Finn says. Way to start a conversation.

"Yeah. It's not as bad as it sounds though" I tell him. "So did you stay under the floor the whole time or..." Finn trails off.

"Mom knew when the inspections were. O and I were only under the floor when it was an inspection" I explain.

"Must be cool having a brother and a sister" Finn says. "Yeah it is. I hate being the youngest though" I state.

"Bellamy seems protective" Finn says. "Yeah. He is" I agree.

"It's obvious he loves you and Octavia. Although your not gonna have much luck with boyfriends if Bellamy has anything to do with it" Finn states.

"Personally, I think the risk is what makes it fun" I tell him. "Maybe I'll take you up on that" Finn tells ,e smirking.

"Well... I wouldn't be complaining" I say smiling at him. "Would you two keep up!" Clarke exclaims.

Finn and I run and catch up with them. "Are we near this river yet?" I ask.

"Almost. Another few minutes" Clarke informs me. "Hey, does your brother know your here?" Wells asks me.

"Why do you ask?" I ask him. "Well I doubt he would be allowing you to be out here. He made that obvious" Wells states.

"Bell's my brother not my dad. I love him but sometimes he needs to let me live" I tell him.

"Why is he down here?" Wells asks. "Huh?" I ask.

"He wasn't a proper guard. What did he do?" Wells asks.

I'm wondering the same. "I don't know" I admit.

"He's a good brother. Let's just leave it at that" Finn says. "How's your arm, Rhea?" Clarke asks me.

"Still sore. Much better though, thanks again. You too Finn" I say.

"Anytime" Finn replies. "My mom is a doctor. A very good one. That's where I learned it from" Clarke explains.

"Will they come down? The ark I mean" I ask. "Probably not. Thanks to your brother" Clarke spits.

"I still have my wristband. I didn't take it off yet" I tell her. "Why?" Clarke asks.

"My mom was floated for having 3 children. In my opinion that's hardly a crime. I don't want anymore lifes lost, guilty or innocent" I explain.

"You don't take after Bellamy then" Clarke points out. "Bell raised me. Who I am is thanks to him" I state.

"What about your mother?" Wells asks. "Yeah mom was great too. It's Bell who I share the most memories with" I say.

"We're here!" Finn exclaims as we see a river.

"So, what does this seaweed look like?" Clarke asks.

"Like that. Hey, that thing that bit Octavia, how big was it?" Wells asks nodding at a red substance.

Ew. Looks disgusting.

"Big. We could rig this into some kind of a net. Find something to lower it into the water." Finn rambles.

Clarke and I walk straight into the water. "Or we could just do that." Finn states.

Clarke and I start grabbing the red seaweed and then walk back to shore with it.

A large flock of birds squawk in the distance and comes flying right for us, we duck to avoid injury.

"Let's get out of here." Wells says.

A horn bellows in the distance.

"Grounders?" I ask. "It could be a war cry" Wells suggests.

"Or a warning" Finn says.

A large cloud of yellow fog is headed straight for us.

"What the hell is that?" Finn asks. "Run. Run!" Clarke exclaims.

I don't need telling twice.

The four of us sprint back the way we came.

I'm up at the front with Wells and Finn still holding the seaweed. Clarke is a little behind us.

"Clarke, run!" Finn exclaims.

The horn continues to bellow in the distance.

Wells and Finn start coughing. Finn opens up the automobile and everyone climbs inside.

"It's getting inside" Clarke yells.

I start coughing.

"Seal any openings" Finn yells. We shut all the windows and cover any gaps.

A horn continues to bellow in the distance.

Finn and I clean off the window and see the fog outside. "It's still out there" Finn informs Clarke and Wells.

"Look, we should just make a run for it. Jasper can't wait much longer" Clarke stated.

"Us dying in a cloud of acid fog isn't gonna help Jasper" Finn states.

"He'll last. He's strong" I say.

Finn jimmies the glove compartment on the automobile, it opens.

"Is that…" Clarke trails off.

"Booze. Hooch. Rotgut" Finn says as he opens the bottle and drinks.

"Well, careful. Finn, it could be…" Clarke trails off once again.

"Whiskey, I think. Better than the moonshine on agro station" Finn says.

Finn offers the Whiskey to Wells.

"Alcohol's toxic" Wells says.

"This is Earth. Everything's toxic. Plus, it's a time-honored rite of passage" Finn states.

"We'll pass" Wells says.

Clarke looks over at Wells, clearly angry that he spoke for her.

Clarke reaches over and grabs the bottle from Finn.

"Far be it for me to stand in the way of tradition" Clarke mutters as she takes a swig from the bottle.

I take the bottle from her and take a big swig from it then I pass it back to Finn.

Clarke sighs and reaches for the bottle again.

 **A few hours later.**

Clarke drinks the Whiskey then i take the bottle from her.

"It's been hours. Jasper…" Clarke slurs.

"Is in good hands. Octavia will take care of him" Finn states.

"While we're on the subject, why is it that everyone thinks me wanting Jasper to not die is a bad thing? Like I'm such a downer. I can be fun. Yeah. You think I'm fun. Right?" Clarke asks us.

"Oh, yeah. Among other things" Finn says catching my eyes.

"You're fun. You remember that time…" Wells is cut off from Clarke's glare.

"Remember that time you betrayed me and got my father executed? Yeah, I remember. Where were we? Fun" Clarke stammers.

"Yeah." I say.

Clarke focuses her attention back on Wells. "Well, since you brought it up, and I didn't, because I don't want to talk about it, what were you thinking?" Clarke asks.

I'm pretty sure they shouldn't be discussing this in front of Finn and I.

"I made a mistake, Clarke" Wells says.

Clarke's not satisfied with his answer.

"I made a mistake, Clarke? Not good enough. You know, I bet you couldn't wait to run to daddy. Tell him everything so that he'd finally believe you were the perfect son he always wanted" Clarke snaps close to tears.

Wells gets angry with Clarke.

"What do you want me to say?" Wells yells.

"I want an explanation!" Clarke exclaims taking the whiskey from me.

"I can't give you one. I thought I could trust him" Wells says.

"Well, I thought I could trust my best friend. Guess we were both wrong" Clarke states.

"I'm still your friend" Wells protests.

"No, you're not. If you were my friend, you would walk out into that fog and never come back" Clarke spits.

"Okay, how about we just… take it easy." Finn suggests taking the Whiskey from Clarke.

"I have no idea how to do that" Clarke tells us.

Wells takes the bottle from Finn, sniffs and then drinks.

"So, we having fun yet?" I ask. Clarke looks down and Wells frowns.

Well that was awkward.

 **5 hours later**

Clarke and Wells have been asleep ages. Finn and I have been talking loads.

"So uh, are you okay with your brother screwing around?" Finn asks me.

He's upfront. Honestly, I love Bell and if he wants to have some fun he deserves too he took care of O and I for years.

"He never got a chance to do it in his teenage years, he deserves a little fun" I state.

"He won't be letting you and your sister screw around, that I can already tell" Finn tells me.

"Bells just over protective, everything he's ever done has been for us" I state.

"Your lucky to have somebody like that" Finn says


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning.**

The fog has cleared and we've started walking back to camp. Wells is behind Finn, Clarke and I.

Clarke and Wells were pretty intense lastnight. They certainly have a story to tell.

"Trapped in a hundred year old car by toxic fog. Whew. Last night was pretty... what's the word Rhea?" Finn says.

"Fun" I answer. "It wasn't fun. It aas irresponsible. We should've left the second the fog cleared" Clarke snaps.

"Even if the fog cleared, we'd never make it back through these woods at night" Finn states. "You were kind of rough on Wells" I point out.

"Hardly" Clarke spits. "He's a pretty straight up guy" Finn says.

"He loves you. You know that, right?" I say. Clarke shrugs and frowns.

"But everytime your dad comes up he won't give you a straight answer. He's gotta be hiding something" Finn tells her.

"Like what?" Clarke asks, remotely interested in the theory. "I'm gonna ask, how sure are you Wells is the one that turned you in?" I ask her.

"A hundred percent. All right? He's the only person I told" Clarke explains. "Is he the only one who knew?" Finn asks.

There's a scream in the distance. "Who was that?" Clarke asks.

We run towards the scream. Bellamy is there with a girl a little younger than me.

Atom is lying on the ground looking badly burned. "Atom!" I exclaim.

"Rhea? Go back to camp you shouldn't see this" Bellamy tells me. "Kill me-kill me" Atom gasps.

He looks as if he's suffering really bad. Clarke kneels down and begins stroking his hair as she moves the blade closer to his neck.

She begins to hum to him as she takes his life. I can feel the tears seeping down my face.

Finn grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly. Bellamy notices this but doesn't say anything.

We place a jacket over Atom's body and Wells and Bellamy carry him back to camp.

We walk back in silence, Finn still holding my hand. "We've gotta get to Jasper. I'll need boiled water to make the medicine" Clarke says and leaves.

"Rhea, you coming?" Finn asks stroking the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I gotta be with O, go" I tell him and I give him a quick hug. He catches up with Clarke.

"Get Clarke whatever she needs" Bellamy yells to the crowd of people surrounding us.

"I better go get this grave dug" Wells says then he leaves to do so. Octavia comes towards us.

"O, stay there. Go check on Jasper" I say quickly. "What's going on?" Octavia asks still approaching us.

"Octavia, just stay there. Please, stay back" Bellamy says and he puts a hand on my shoulder.

Octavia still comes over. Bellamy tries to stand in front of her and prevent her from seeing.

They scuffle. "Bellamy. Let me go" Octavia snaps.

Bellamy moves aside and Octavia pulls up the blanket and sees the body.

"O, there was nothing we could've done" I state. "Octavia, it was the best thing for him" Bellamy says.

"Don't" Octavia spits. There are tears going down her face. She puts the Jacket over Atom's face and storms off.

"O, wait" I say and go to follow her. Bellamy grabs my arm and shakes his head

I'm crying too. Bellamy puts his arm around me and I hug him tightly. Murphy comes over to us.

"Lose anyone here?" Bellamy asks Murphy as I pull away from our hug.

"No" Murphy answers. "Jasper?" Bellamy questions. "Still breathing. Barely. I tried to take him out but your psycho little sister..." Murphy is cut off by Bellamy lunging at him.

Bellamy shoves him then grabs him by his collar.

"My what? My what?" Bellamy spits at him. "Bell, stop, please" I cry.

"My what Murphy?" Bellamy repeats shoving him again "Your little sister" Murphy says.

"Yeah that's right. My little sister. Got anything else to say about her?" Bellamy asks still in his face.

"No. Nothing, sorry" Murphy says staring at me a little.

"Get him out of here" Bellamy says glancing at Atom's body then he leaves.

Murphy throws his knife and it sticks in the tree. I head to the dropship.

I climb up the ladder and sit next to Finn. "I'm really sorry about Atom" Clarke says to Octavia.

"I guess we're gonna have to get used to people dying down here, aren't we? But not you. You hear me? You're not allowed to die" Octavia says to Jasper.

"Wells? I know I probably don't deserve it, but I need to know the truth. It was my mom. Wasn't it? She's the one who told your dad. I didn't want to believe it. I… I couldn't. I blamed you because my father's dead and it's my mother's fault. Isn't it? Wells… Please" Clarke says.

"I knew how you would feel. I wanted to…" Wells gets cut off. "To protect me. So, you let me hate you?" Clarke asks.

I knew it! I knew he loved her.

"What are friends for?" Wells says. "How can you forgive me?" Clarke asks. "This is already done" Wells says. "Smooth" Finn says coughing as he takes some of the whiskey from lastnight. "Want some?" Finn asks me putting his arm around me.

I take a gulp. "Pass" Octavia says and she swallows. "Like?" I ask.

"Disgusting. Love it" Octavia says. "Can I, uh, get a hit of that?" Jasper asks as he opens his eyes.

"Jasper!" Octavia exclaims. "Let's start with the soft stuff" Monty says grinning.

"Welcome back, buddy" Finn says. "I knew you would pull through" I say.

"Was that a dream or did I get speared?" Jasper asks. "Oh it was pretty real" I state.

"You'll have a very impressive scar to prove it" Clarke tells him. "My savior" Jasper says greatfully to Clarke.

"Thank you for not dying. I don't think I could've taken that today" Clarke thanks him.

"I'll try not to die tomorrow, too, if that's cool" Jasper says making us all laugh.

"I'm gonna go a walk" I say standing up. "I'll come with you" Finn says standing up.

"Actually, I was thinking O would come with me" I tell him looking at my sister hopefully.

"I'm gonna stay here with Jasper. You should go Finn" Octavia says.

Finn looks at me. I smile at him and nod towards the door. We both leave.

"Jasper pulled through pretty quick right?" Finn says. "Yeah. He did" I say.

"Hey, you okay?" Finn asks me moving a strand of hair out of my face. "Yep. I'm fine" I say sheepishly.

"What's up? you can tell me anything" Finn assures me. "It's just Octavia, I can't imagine how I'd feel if it was..." I trail off.

"If it was what?" Finn asks moving closer to me. "If it was you that died" I finish.

"You care about me?" Finn asks me. "Yeah. A lot" I admit.

Finn crashes his lips against mine. I run my fingers through his hair as he runs his hands up and down my back.

After what feels like forever we pull apart. "Good. I care about you a lot too" Finn tells me.

I smile at him and he grins back.

I kissed Finn. I can't believe that just happened.

"I really like you, Finn, like really" I admit. "I really like you too, Rhea, your the most perfect girl I've ever met" Finn tells me.

Oh god. I can't believe we're saying these things.

"I thought O and I would be hidden forever" I say. "I'm glad you weren't" Finn says pulling me close to him.

"I never wanna lose you" I whisper to him. "Your never gonna" Finn whispers placing a kiss on my forehead.

I hug him again.

 **Next morning.**

I can hear chaos outside. I'm lying in Finns arms he's just woke up too.

"Hey, you alright?" Finn asks me sleepily. "Yeah, I'm gonna see what's happening outside. You coming?" I ask him.

"Sure. I'll be just a sec" Finn says putting his shirt on. I pull a jacket on then go outside and see Clarke and Bellamy talking. There are people all around building.

"What's going on?" I ask. Bellamy glances at Finn and I then looks away.

"Wells. He's dead" Clarke says she looks hurt. I go over to her and give her a quick hug.

"Grounders?" Finn says. "Looks that way" Bellamy tells him, biting his lip a little.

"This section should be finished by tomorrow. Hey! You think the Grounders are just gonna sit around, and wait for us to finish the wall? Maybe we should let the little girl do the lifting for you, huh?" Murphy says glancing at Connor who is struggling with heavy lifting.

"I just need some water, okay? Then I'll be fine" Connor says panting.

"Murphy, get this guy some water" Bellamy says. Hey, you got this? I'm just kidding" Murphy says and he pees on Connor.

"Uhh! What the hell is wrong with you, Murphy?" Connor yells.

"Your disgusting" I say. Murphy smirks at me.

"Look at you! You wanted a water break. Get back to work" Murphy says.

 **An hour later camp.**

Clarke, Bell, O and I are chatting.

O and I had our first proper conversation since Atom died. Some jerks pranked Jasper when he finally plucked up the courage to go outside since he was speared. She seems okay. They found a knife.

"This knife was made of metal from the dropship" Clarke says holding a knife.

"What do you mean?" Octavia asks.

One of us must have done it.

"Who else knows about this?" Clarke asks.

"No one. We brought it straight here" Octavia says. "Clarke?" Bellamy says.

It means the Grounders didn't kill Wells" Clarke says. "It was one of us" I state.

Bellamy stares at me. "So, there's a murderer in the camp?" Octavia asks.

"There's more than one murderer in this camp. This isn't news. We need to keep it quiet" Bell states.

He's right. Everyone will freak out.

"Get out of my way, Bellamy" Clarke snaps.

She really needs to listen to him.

"Clarke, be smart about this. Look at what we've achieved… the wall, the patrols. Like it or not, thinking the Grounders killed Wells is good for us" Bellamy says.

They're building the wall I guess. Keeping us protected.

"Oh, good for you, you mean. What… keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?" Clarke asks angrily.

Jeez, she really is stubborn. I wouldn't argue with Bell unless I was absolutely certain, I guess she must be.

"Yeah. That's it. But it's good for all of us. Fear of the Grounders is building that wall. And besides, what are you gonna do… just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife that is" Bellamy says.

"Oh, really? J.M. John Murphy. The people have a right to know" Clarke states.

As if on queue, Murphy walks into our eyesight. We all stare at him.

"No water till this section is up! What? What are you staring at, huh?" Murphy asks Clarke who has rested he rgaze on him completely

"You son of a bitch!" Clarke exclaims. "What's your problem?" Murphy asks looking genuinely shocked.

Okay so Murphy did threaten Wells. There's more than ine person with his initials and he does look really confused.

"Recognize this?" Clarke asks."It's my knife. Where'd you find it?" Murphy asks seeming confused once again.

Maybe someone tried to frame him?

"Where you dropped it after you killed Wells" Clarke accuses.

"Where I what? The Grounders killed Wells, not me" Murphy retorts.

"I know what you did, and you're gonna pay for it" Clarke snaps.

"Really? Bellamy, you really believe this crap?" Murphy asks turning to My brother for support.

"You threatened to kill him. We all heard you. You hated Wells" Clarke points out.

"Plenty of people hated Wells. His father was the Chancellor that locked us up" Murphy states.

"He's got a point" I state. Clarke frowns at me.

"Be quiet Rhea" Bellamy warns me. Murphy nods at me in gratitude.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who got in a knife fight with him" Clarke states.

"Yeah, I didn't kill him then, either" Murphy says. "Tried to kill Jasper, too" Octavia reminds him.

I think he's innocent.

"O, stay out of it" I state. O frowns at me.

"Come on. This is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you. I don't have to answer to anyone" Murphy snaps.

"Come again?" Bellamy questions. "Bellamy, look, I'm telling you, man. I didn't do this" Murphy insists.

I really don't think he did it.

"They found his fingers on the ground with your knife" Bellamy states.

It could have been made to look like that.

"Is this the kind of society that we want? You say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without… without punishment?" Bellamy asks.

"I already told you. I didn't kill anyone" Murphy protests.

"I say we float him" Connor yells. "Yeah"

"That's not what I'm saying" Clarke says. "Why not? He deserves to float. It's justice" Connor argues.

"Revenge isn't justice!" Clarke exclaims. "It's justice. Float him!" Connor shouts.

Everybody runs at Murphy and they throw him to the ground kicking into him.

"No! Get off him! Get off of him! Let him go!" I yell. "You can't do this! Get off me. No! No! You can stop this! They'll listen to you!" Clarke states to Bellamy.

"Bellamy! You should do it" Connor says as they prepare to hang Murphy.

"Bel-la-my!" Everyone chants. "I saw you in the woods with Atom. I know you're not a killer" Clarke says.

"Bellamy, don't do this. Don't… Don't. Bellamy. You can't do this, Bellamy. No, Bellamy, no! How could you?!" I shout.

"This is on you, princess. You should've kept your mouth shut" Bellamy spits at Clarke.

"What the hell are you doing? Cut him down! Charlotte, get out of here now! Cut him down! Get out of my way" Finn shouts appearing from behind us shoving his way through the crowd.

"Stop! Okay? Murphy didn't kill Wells! I did!" Charlotte admits. "Oh, my God" Clarke says.

 **20 minutes later.**

 **Tent.**

Bellamy, Clarke, Finn and I are keep Charlotte safe away from the others.

"Bell, what do we do?" I ask my brother. "I don't know, Rhea, she's just a kid" Bellamy states

"Bellamy, bring the girl out now" Murphy yells from outside. Charlotte shivers.

"Your gonna be okay" I tell her giving her a hug. She holds onto me tight.

"Why did you do it Charlotte?" Bellamy asks her. "I was just slaying my demons like you told me too" Charlotte explains.

"What?" Clarke asks Bellamy extremely confused. "She misunderstood. Charlotte that is not what I meant" Bellamy says clearly.

He told O and I to slay our demons too. She really did misunderstand.

"Bring her out now" Murphy jeers. "Please don't let them hurt me" Charlotte whimpers.

"We're gonna keep you safe" I assure her. "That's your boys out there" Clarke states to Bellamy.

"Rhea and I can sneak her out the back if you keep them distracted" Finn says.

I nod. "Rhea, No. God just go hurry up" Bellamy stammers.

"I love you, Bell" I tell my brother then Finn and I leave with Charlotte.

 **An hour later.**

Finn, Charlotte and I have been walking ages. It's getting darker.

"It's gonna be night soon, Finn. Where are we going?" I ask him.

"I have a plan" Finn says. Charlotte grabs my hand.

"It's okay. Your gonna be fine I promise" I tell her.

"Charlotte! Rhea and Finn can't save you" Murphy yells sounding close to us.

"We should run" I state. "Yeah, that's one way to go. I like my plan better. Get in. Get in" Finn says opening some sort of underground house.

"Finn, what is this place?" I ask him amazed. "For now, it's home" Finn tells us and we enter.

There's beds, a sofa, art supplies, blankets, tinned food and a toilet.

"Some of this stuff could be useful" I state. "Like what? There's no weapons. All the food expired, like, ninety years ago" Finn says.

Charlotte lies in the bed and curls up. "Blankets, art stuff. We could let the kids sleep in here, maybe even hide from the grounders here" I suggest.

"Looks like they never made it here. No. I figure the bombs took them by surprise" Finn says.

"All this preparation. What a waste" I say.

Finn "We're gonna keep her safe, right? You and me" Finn says glancing at Charlotte.

"If only Clarke had kept her mouth shut. We'll keep her safe" I say. "Nobody could have knew it would go down like that in all fairness" Finn reasons.

"Bellamy knew. There have to be consequences for crimes I get that but we can't just let them hang people" I state.

"No. Hopefully, we figure it out before Murphy kills us for helping her" Finn says.

"He's not the forgive and forget type. Charlotte's just a kid she needs to be kept safe at all costs" I say.

"You tired?" Finn asks. "Extremely" I say.

Finn glances at the bed then jumps into it. I join him resting my head on his chest and we drift to sleep.

 **The** **Next** **Morning**

"Finn she's gone!" I exclaim waking Finn as I notice Charlotte is gone.

"We gotta find her" Finn says. I nod my head in agreement and we get out of the bunker and start looking for her.

"Charlotte" I yell. "Charlotte" Finn shouts.

"Charlotte" We hear Murphy yell. We run to see Murphy and his friends standing angrily and Bellamy standing in front of Charlotte.

"Charlotte! Damn it. Bellamy! You cannot fight all of us. Give her up" Murphy snaps.

"Maybe not, but I guarantee I'll take a few of you with me" Bellamy tells him.

"Bellamy no. Murphy just back off, Okay? She's a kid" I state.

"I'm sick of listening to you Blakes talk" Murphy spits.

Murphy grabs me and holds a knife to my throat. "Let her go" Finn yells.

"Get your hands off my sister now" Bellamy orders. "I will slit her throat" Murphy says.

I hope he doesn't. We've only been on the earth for less than a week. I want to live.

"No, please. Please don't hurt her" Charlotte cries. "Don't hurt her? Okay, I'll make you a deal. You come with me right now, I will let her go" Murphy says.

"Don't do it, Charlotte. Don't do it, Charlotte!" I yell. Bellamy looks between us torn.

"No! No, I have to! Murphy, this is not happening. I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me. Not after what I did" Charlotte says and she jumps off t hecliff.

"Charlotte! No! No, no, no! No! Bellamy. Bellamy. Bellamy, stop! You'll kill him!" I shout as my brother attacks Murphy brutally.

I try pull him off.

"Get off me! Uhh! He deserves to die. He had a knife at your throat. Rhea, a little girl just died because of him" Bellamy snaps.

"No! We don't decide who lives and dies. Not down here" I state.

"So help me God, if you say the people have a right to decide…" Bellamy says letting go of Murphy and turning to me.

"No, Clarke was wrong before, okay? You were right. Sometimes it's dangerous to tell people the truth. But if we're gonna survive down here, we can't just live by whatever the hell we want. We need rules" I tell them.

"And who makes those rules, huh? Clarke?" Bellamy asks me.

"For now, you make the rules. Okay? When we go back to camp Clarke can help because despite everything she's our friend not our foe" I tell him.

"So, what, then? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?" Bellamy asks.

"No! We banish him" Finn says. "Get up" Bellamy orders to Murphy grabbing him by the collar.

"Bell, banish him" I tell my brother.

"If I ever catch you near camp, we'll be back here. Understand? As for the four of you, you can come back and follow me, or go off with him to die. Your choice" Bellamy says.

Murphy runs away like the coward he is and the other four start heading back to camp.

"You okay?" I ask my brother approaching him. "Never get involved in anything like that again, Okay? I mean it Rhea your still a kid and more importantly your my baby sister, you and O do not put yourself in harms way, Understand?" Bellamy says.

I nod. "Let's get back to camp" Bellamy says.

We head back to camp in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Camp.**

Bellamy, Finn and I are just entering camp.

Finn and I go to the dropship and Bellamy goes to talk to the guys.

"Rhea are you okay? Is Bell with you?" Octavia asks running to hug me as I enter the dropship.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Really fine" I tell Octavia. "Great" Octavia says.

Jasper is sitting up next to Monty looking well.

"You look much better Jasper" I state. "Yeah, I feel it too" Jasper tells me.

We can hear Bellamy making a speech and we all go outside.

"A kid killed herself today. Charlotte was so haunted by her parents death that she killed the chancellors son. Murphy threatened to kill my sister if Charlotte didn't go to him and the kid jumped. Murphy is banished he does not return here. Anybody cuaght helping him will be killed alongside him. Another thing nobody threatens my sisters, trust me you'll regret it" Bellamy announces.

We head over to him as he walks away.

"You did the right thing, Bell" I tell my brother. "We'll see" Bellamy says then he continues walking.

O and I look at each other. "Let him be" O says.

I nod. "Celebrations are in order!" Monty exclaims.

We look at him confused. "No more Murphy" He says.

We all laugh and head back inside the drop shipz

 **Hours later.**

We spent the night joking around, playing games and just all being together. It's been great. Finn and I snuck away though we're just lying on a blanket cuddled together on the ground watching the stars.

"Do you miss it? The ark?" I ask him leaning up to look at him. "Not really. I'd much rather be here with you" Finn tells me.

"What was your life like on the ark?" I ask Finn. "My dad was a janitor, My mom looked after me. My dad got floated when I was 11 he stole medicine for my mom, she was dying she got the medicine and she lived but dad was killed. Mom became an alcoholic after that and slept with almost all the guardsmen. She hung herself when I was 15" Finn informs me.

"Oh my god. Finn I'm so sorry" I say stroking his cheek. "How about you? What was life like on the ark. I know you were kept hidden but there had to be some good memories" Finn says.

"It was good. Mom halfed her rations with O and Bell halfed his with me. We played all sorts of made up games like lilypads, volcanoes, jungles and parties. Mom and Bell read us greek mythology which was great and I guess we just sort of lived. Mom was a prostitute but for the right reasons, she slept with the men to find out when our inspections were, we got caught when Bell was trying to take us to see a moonrise but there was a flares alert and the guards caught us" I admit to Finn.

"I'm so sorry" Finn says. "It's okay, I've got Bell and O back now. Did you have any friends maybe a girlfriend?" I ask him.

He's allowed a past before me.

"I'm gonna be honest, Rhea, because I honestly really care about you. I had a girlfriend, Raven, we were still together when I came here. I knew I was never gonna see her again. I know you may think it was wrong but I was just trying to move on and you make me forget Raven, when I'm with you all I think about is you Rhea" Finn informs me.

I stay silent taking it in. Finn sits up and looks away from me.

"I guess you hate me now" Finn says. "God Finn, I could never hate you. It's okay, I'm just glad you told me. I understand your reasons but I gotta ask if she somehow does come here if the ark do come down will you go back to her?" I ask him.

"Absolutely not. It's you Rhea, what we've got it's special. I never had this with Raven, we just connect in a way I never have with anyone else" Finn tells me.

"Then that's all that matters" I say and I kiss him gently. "I need you, Rhea, I think I always will" Finn tells me.

"Then you'll always have me. Let's make it official, I'll tell Bell and O and the others we're together" I say.

"Really? You would tell your siblings?" Finn asks me. "Of course I would. I want to be with you Finn" I tell him.

"I want to be with you too, Rhea" Finn tells me then he pulls me close to him and kisses my forehead.

"A shooting star. You should make a wish" Finn tells me as a something beautiful soars through the sky.

"Why?" I say laughing. "It's a thing people used to do a long time ago. I read about it" Finn says.

"I already got my wish. You should make yours" I say. "I can't think of anything else I could want" Finn tells me grinning.

I look closer and realise that it's a ship. "Finn, that's not a shooting star. That's the ark!" I exclaim.

"My god. It is. What do we do?" Finn asks. "Let's find it" I say and I grab his hand as we run off chasing the ship.

 **2 hours later.**

It's finally in our sights but it's just a pod. Only one person.

We approach the pod and open the door there's an unconcious girl with a bleeding head.

"Rhea, that's... that's" Finn trails off. Raven.

The girl opens her eyed and looks at us. She gets out of the pod then throws her arms around Finn.

"I thought I'd never see you again" Raven cries and she goes to kiss Finn. Finn looks at me helplessly.

"Hey, your heads bleeding. We should get that looked at" I quickly interject.

"Huh? No I'm fine" Raven says then she goes to kiss Finn again. "Wait Raven, did you bring a radio?" Finn asks pulling back.

"Yeah it should be in the pod, could you get it?" Raven asks me.

"No. I don't want to mess things up maybe you should" I say firmly. "Mess what up? Just grab the radio" Raven says arms still around Finns neck.

"I'll get it" Finn says detatching himself from Raven.

Thank god. I can't stand seeing that.

"There's no radio here" Finn states. "What? Yes there is. I brought it" Raven snaps.

Finn moves out of the ship and let's Raven in to look.

"You have to tell her" I mutter to Finn. "I will. Just not right now, she's came down here for me. At least let us get back to camp. I promise it's you I wanna be with" Finn tells me quietly.

"Somebody's stolen my radio!" Raven exclaims. "Impossible we wee the first people here" Finn says.

"Couldn't have been. We are so screwed" Raven states sighing.

"Bellamy did this, Rhea. Had to have been" Finn states. "He wouldn't" I protests.

"Bellamy Blake?" Raven asks. "Yeah. He's my brother" I tell her.

"He-" Raven is cut off. "Rhea? What are you doing out here?" Bellamy asks approaching us, Clarke is behind him.

"They're getting ready to kill three hundred people up there to save oxygen, and I can guarantee you it won't be council members. It'll be working people" Raven snaps.

"Your people" Finn says shoving Bell. Bellamy shoves him back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Bellamy lies. I can tell when he's lying.

"Bellamy, where's the radio?" I ask coldly. Bellamy.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about" Bell lies again.

"Bellamy Blake? They're looking everywhere for you" Raven states. "Why?" I ask.

"Shut up" Bell snaps. "Looking for him, why?" Finn asks.

"He shot Chancellor Jaha" Raven informs us.

He did what?

"That's why you took the wristbands. Needed everyone to think we're dead?" I ask him angrily.

"All that 'whatever the hell we want'? You just care about saving your own skin" Finn snaps.

"Rhea, I did it for you, okay?. You gotta know that" Bellamy says then he starts to walk away.

Raven follows him. "Hey! Shooter! Where's my radio?" Raven yells standing in front of Bellamy.

"Get out of my way" Bell snaps. "Where is it?" Raven demands.

"I should've killed you when I had the chance" Bellamy spits. I glare at him.

My brother was never a killer.

"Really? Well, I'm right here" Raven taunts getting in his face.

Bellamy throws her against a tree and Raven points a knife at him.

"Where's my radio?" Raven asks. "Put that knife down now" I yell and I grab Raven throwing her to to the ground.

"Okay, stop it" Clarke yells.

"Jaha deserved to die. You all know that" Bellamy states. "Yeah, he's not my favorite person either, but he isn't dead" Raven says pulling herself up.

"What?" Bellamy says. "You're a lousy shot" Raven says.

"Bellamy, don't you see what this means? You're not a murderer. You always did what you had to do to protect your sisters. That's who you are. And you can do it again by protecting three hundred of your people. Where's the radio?" Clarke asks.

"It's too late." Bellamy admits. "Bell, if you didn't kill him, they won't punish you, they'll understand. We can make them but we can't let innocent kids die" I state.

"I love you, Rhea and your optimism but I know how it's gonna go down and it won't end well for me, you and O" Bellamy says then he walks away.

"Rhea, you gotta find out where the radio is" Clarke says to me. "I don't know if I can, Bell's stubborn" I say.

"We should go back to camp now. Get that head looked at" Clarke says glancing at Raven.

We all walk back to camp barely talking.

I leave Clarke, Finn and Raven and head up to the dropship to find O.

Monty and Jasper are there, no Octavia.

"Hey, you guys seen my sister?" I ask them. "Not since this morning" Monty says.

"Is she okay?" Jasper asks concerned. "I think so. Maybe she went a walk" I say halfheartedly.

I hope O's okay. She wouldn't just run away.

"Everybody gather round! We have to search the river for the radio to contact the Ark" Raven yells.

So Bell gave in.

"You gonna go?" Monty asks me. "I think I'll pass" I say.

"Yeah, us too. I'd much rather stay in here" Jasper states. "So uh Rhea are you and Finn dating?" Monty asks me.

"I think so. Raven is his ex girlfriend though so that's gonna stir up some trouble in paradise, right?" I say sitting next to them.

"Raven? Is that the chick that came in the pod?" Jasper asks. "Yeah that's her" I confr.

"I'm sure he'll choose you" Monty says. "I hope so" I admit.

"You sure you wanna be up here hanging with us?" Jasper asks.

"Why wouldn't i? You guys are pretty cool!" I exclaim. "Really?" Monty questions.

"Sure. I should be asking you if you want me here being a forbidden child and alll I state.

"We don't care about that. Your our friend" Monty says. Jasper nods in agreement.

"Likewise. So what if your a little bit of a nerd? Better smart than dumb" I state.

"That is a valid point. We need more people like you" Jasper says. "Definitely" Monty agrees.

"You guys got busted for drugs, right?" I ask. "Yeah. Weed" Monty says.

"Oh my. You guys were totally stoners" I state. They both smirk.

"Rhea, I need your help with Octavia, how do I get her to like me?" Jasper asks me.

He's so sweet. O's a lucky girl.

"Just be you. Time will tell" I say. "I guess so" Jasper says.

 **Hours later.**

I fell asleep in the dropship with Monty and Jasper. Still no Octavia I'm going to look for her.

"Rhea, is O with you?" Bellamy asks me. "No, I thought she was with tou" I state.

"I can't find her anywhere" Bellamy tells me.

"When was the last time you seen her?" I ask. "Morning. Yesterday" Bellamy says.

"My god. Bell, what if..." I can't finish. "Hey, hey, come here. We'll find her. Your safe now all we need is O" Bellamy says giving me a hug.

"Where could she be?" I ask hugging him tightly.

"We should wait till morning, get everyone to search for her. We can't expect them to search in the middle of the night" Bell says.

I hope we find her. We can't lose O. She's always been with me.

 **Flashback, the Ark**

 **9 year old Octavia and 8 year old Rhea are snuggled up on the bed, Rhea is crying.**

 _ **"Mommy hates me" Rhea sobs. "No she doesn't!" Octavia exclaims.**_

 _ **"She does! She-she-she t-told B-bellamy that I'm causing trouble and I'm becoming a real problem" Rhea cries.**_

 _ **"She's just upset. If we get caught her and Bell will get floated and We'll be locked up" Octavia states.**_

 _ **"I didn't mean to fall. I promise" Rhea says sadly. "I know, Rhea, you just gotta be more careful when we're playing" Octavia says.**_

 _ **"Mommy and Bell wish I wasn't born, they say it's too hard to hide two kids. Maybe I shouldn't have been born" Rhea utters.**_

 _ **"No, don't say that Rhea. I'm glad you were born. I'm so lucky to have the best little sister in the world" Octavia tells her sister.**_

 _ **"O, what if they don't want me anymore" Rhea sobs. "They do. Bell loves you so much, Rhea. I do too and so does mom, Okay?" Octavia assures her sister.**_

 _ **"Kay" Rhea mutters and she snuggles closer to her sister.**_

I didn't sleep the whole night. We gotta find O now.

I can't lose my sister.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, everybody, gather around and grab a weapon. My sister's been out there alone for over 12 hours. Arm up. We're not coming back without her" Bellamy announces to the crowd.

"Hey, Jasper, you don't have to do this. You haven't left camp since we brought you back" I tell him.

"Rhea, I need to do this" Jasper tells me. I smile at him

"We need all the people we can get" Bellamy tells Clarke. "We need a tracker" He says.

"Finn. Get out here" He yells.

"Finn we're leaving" Bellamy yells and we begin walking. Finn spent the night with Raven but that's the last thing I'm worried about.

"All right. I'm coming. Hey, wait" Finn says catching up with us.

"Nice hair" I say smugly. "We should talk about this" Finn says.

"You have a girlfriend, Finn. There's really nothing left to say. You lied to me" I state.

"Hey, hold on. It's true. I care about Raven. But you and me, we started something. I meant what I said" He says.

"It's nothing we can't stop" I snap.

"Are you sure? Because I'm not" Finn says. "I need to find my sister. This isn't happening right now" I tell Finn catching up with Bellamy, Clarke and Jasper. Raven is also there. I didn't notice that.

"Guys, guys. Come here!" Somebody says.

"What is that? So bright" Another person says.

"Did you see that? Look up there. It's so beautiful" A girl says pointing up at the hundreds of shooting stars falling from the sky.

"They didn't work. They didn't see the flares" Raven says.

"A meteor shower tells you that?" Bellamy questions.

"It's not a meteor shower, it's a funeral. Hundreds of bodies being returned to the earth from the ark. This is what it looks like from the other side. [to Raven] They didn't get our message" Clarke explains.

"This is all because of you!" Raven snaps at Bellamy.

"I helped you find the radio" Bellamy states.

"Yeah, after you jacked it from my pod and trashed it!" Raven exclaims.

"Yeah, he knows. Now he has to live with it. Back off" I interject.

"All I know is that my sister is out there and I'm gonna find her" Bellamy says.

"You coming or what?" Bellamy asks Finn who paused with Raven and Clarke.

"Yeah" Finn says.

"What are we waiting for? Move out!" Bellamy yells.

"We have to talk to them. Three hundred won't be enough. The oxygen level will just keep dropping. And if we don't tell them that they can survive down here, They'll kill more people. They have to" Clarke says.

"Guys... They're leaving. We gotta go" Jasper says.

"I gotta do this. And you should stay and fix the radio, ok?" Finn saysx

"Fix it? The transmitter's smashed. Unless there's a parts depot down here, we're not talking to the ark" Raven tells them.

"I know a place you might be able to get a transmitter. Clarke you know the bunker, right?" I say.

"Great. It looks like you're coming with me instead" Raven says to Finn.

"Finn? We're not gonna find her without you" Jasper says. I start walking away.

"Be careful" Finn warns them.

"Hey. I love you" Raven says then she kisses Finn.

I want to kill her and him.

Finn

"I love you, too" Finn says hesitantly. We all leave.

We walk for a while before finding anything.

"Look! Over here! Bellamy" John Mbege says. "What is it?" I ask.

"Right there. You see it? Is that Octavia's?" Mbege asks us.

"Rope" Bellamy says. "What are you doing?" Finn asks.

"We need the rope to get back up. Flashlight. It's hers. I'm going all the way down. Someone else was here" Bellamy states.

"The prints are deeper going that way. He was carrying her" Finn points out.

"If they took her, she's alive. Like when they took me" Jasper says.

"I got nothing. We lost the trail" Finn says. "Keep looking" Bellamy orders.

"Wandering around aimlessly isn't the way to find your sister. We should backtrack..." Finn begins.

"I'm not going back" Bellamy snaps. "We're finding out sister" I state.

Bellamy looks at me and nods.

"Hey, where's John?" Roma asks. I saw him a minute ago.

"I just saw him a second ago" Jasper says confused. "Spread out. He couldn't have gotten that far" Bellamy states.

Mbeges body is thrown out of a tree, his throat is slit.

I scream. Bellamy puts a protective arm around my shoulders.

"They use the trees" Finn says. "We shouldn't have crossed the boundary" Diggs says.

"Now can we go back?" Roma asks. "There. Right there" Jasper points at a grounder in the tree.

"Another one" Diggs yells. "We should run" Finn says.

We all start running away from the grounders.

"Where's Roma and Diggs?" I ask still running. "There she is. Roma!" Monroe exclaims.

Roma gets speared and we see Diggs body sliced as well.

"They're playing with us" Finn says. "She only came because of me" Bellamy says sadly.

"They can kill us whenever they want" Finn snaps.

"Then they should get it over with! Come on! We know you're out there! You want to kill us... " Jasper yells.

"Bellamy! Bellamy They're leaving" Monroe tells my brother.

"That horn. What does it mean?" Jasper asks. "Acid fog" Finn and I say together.

"We have to run" Monroe says. "There's no time" Finn says and he throws a sort of cover over us.

"How long are we supposed to wait?" Jasper asks. "Will this even work?" Monroe asks.

"We'll find out" Finn says. "No, we won't. There's no fog" Bellamy states.

"Maybe it was a false alarm" Finn says taking the cover down.

"They're coming back" I say. "I think he's alone" Jasper tells us.

"Now can we run?" Monroe asks. "He doesn't see us. I'm going after him" Bellamy announces.

"And what? Kill him?" Finn asks. "No. Catch him. Make him tell me where Octavia is, Then kill him" Bellamy tells us.

"Sounds like a plan" I say. We need to find O at any cots.

"How do we know he's not leading us to another trap?" Jasper asks.

"We don't" Finn says. We follow the man and he goes inside a sort of cave.

We go inside. We see Octavia.

"Bellamy? Rhea?" Octavia calls. "Octavia" Bellamy says and he hits the grounder over the head with his gun.

"Get the key" Octavia says. Jasper grabs the key.

"Monroe, watch the entrance. It's ok. You're ok" Bellamy tells Monroe.

"How did you find me?" Octavia asks. "Followed him" Bellamy tells her.

"We should go. Now. Before he wakes up" Octavia says. "He's not gonna wake up" Bellamy says pointing the gun at him.

"Bellamy, stop. He didn't hurt me. Let's just go" Octavia pleads. "They started this. Finn. Move." Bellamy says.

"Foghorn" Finn says. The grounder stabs Finn.

"Finn" I scream. The grounder attacks Bellamy.

"Stop! That's my brother!" Octavia yells. The grounder lets go.

Bellamy helps hold Finn up with Jasper. Octavia grabs my hand and we get Monroe and quickly leave.

Finn can't die. I don't want to lose him. I'm in love with him.

"Clarke! Where's Clarke? Get Clarke now" I yell as we enter Camp.

"Hey. I'm here. What's up?" Clarke asks. "Save him Clarke, please" I plead.

"Finn? Oh my god. Oh, oh, my god" Clarke cries. "Oh, my god" Raven stammers.

"He's alive" Clarke says. "Bellamy wouldn't let me take the knife out" Jasper tells Clarke.

"No, that was a good call. Get him in the dropship now. Go!" Clarke yells. Miller rushes forward and helps Jasper get Finn into the dropship.

"Clarke, can you save him?" Raven asks Clarke. "No. Not me. I need my mother. I need to talk to her" Clarke tells Raven.

"There's still no radio" Raven says. "Raven, fix it! Go!" Clarke demands.

"Hey, you ok?" Clarke asks Octavia. "Yeah" Octavia says.

"Rhea, are you?" Clarke asks. "Just go save him. I'll be fine" I tell her.

Clarke goes to the dropship. "Hey, he'll pull through. It's gonna be okay" Octavia tells me as tears stream down my face.

"Why were you defending him?" Bellamy asks Octavia.

"Because he saved my life. That spear that hit Roma was actually meant..." Octavia begins.

"No, you're wrong. I saved your life. For all you know, he was keeping you alive to use you as bait for one of their traps" Bellamy snaps.

"No. I don't think so" Octavia protests.

"You don't think, O! That's the problem. They killed 3 of our people today. And if you would've let me kill him when I had the chance, Finn wouldn't be in there dying right now" Bellamy spits.

"Stop blaming me for your mistakes. What happened to Finn is not my fault. I wanted to leave, so if Finn dies in there, that's on you. Everything that's gone wrong is because of you. You got me locked up on the Ark. You wanted me to go to that stupid dance. You got mom killed!" Octavia retorts.

"O, don't" I say.

"Me? Mom was floated for having you. She's dead because you're alive. That was her choice. I didn't have a choice. My life ended the day you were born" Bellamy yells.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bellamy asks Octavia as she storms off grabbing her arm.

"You can't keep me locked up in here forever" Octavia snaps trying to pull away again she fails again then she heads to the dropship.

I stand there with tears pouring down my face.

I can't believe O blamed Bell for moms death but I also can't believe that Bellamy said his life ended the day she was born. Finn might die too.

"Rhea, you okay?" Bellamy asks me. "Really, Bell? Am I okay?" I say turning around to face him.

"Look I..." He trails off. "You what? Come on Bellamy spit it out!" I exclaim.

"I'm just pissed, Okay? Octavia doesn't understand how much I'm trying to keep you two safe. She thinks I'm just keeping her away from the world but I'm not. I love you and I love O" Bellamy tells me.

"You said your life ended the day she was born. You practically blamed O for moms death! You must blame me too, right? Your life must have ended even more the day I was born" I state and I feel angry hot tears sliding down my face amongst the sad ones.

"God no. Rhea, look I promise I didn't mean what I said to O, and I certainly don't resent you for moms death. I love you, your my baby sister" Bellamy says pulling me into a hug.

I bury my face in his shoulder and hug him tightly.

"We need to get inside. A storms coming. Sleep in my tent?" Bellamy offers.

"Sure. I don't think I'm wanted in the dropship anyway" I say.

"I'm not great with these sort of things but umm you and Finn had a thing right? But Raven is his girlfriend?" Bellamy asks as we walk back to Bell's tent.

"Yeah. Sounds about right" I admit. "Oh I'm so beating his ass when he's healed" Bellamy says smirking.

"Bellamy!" I exclaim. "Your my baby sister, Rhea, it's kinda my job" Bell says and we both laugh and go in to his tent.

 **A/N ~ Thoughts on who Rhea should be with?**

 **My original plan was Finn until season 2 then after his death, Murphy but as I write more Rhea and Finn I'm inclined to keep Finn alive.**

 **Who do you think Rhea should be with?**

 **Finn**

 **Murphy**

 **Somebody else (Say who)**


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up Bell was leaving so I decided to follow him and I ended up going with him and his group to capture the grounder who stabbed Finn, we got him and we've brought him back to camp.

Bellamy and I are in front of Bell's group, two boys in back are dragging the grounders body. The grounder is dropped on the ground and Octavia walks up]

Octavia walks up to us.

"Bellamy!" Octavia exclaims. "What?" Bellamy asks.

"The hell are you doing?" Octavia asks.

"It's time to get some answers" Bellamy states.

"Oh you mean revenge?" Octavia asks.

"I mean intel" He says. "Get him upstairs" Bellamy says turning to the two guys dragging the grounder.

Clarke walks up to us.

"Bellamy, she's right" Clarke says.

Bellamy looks at her, angry.

I can hear Radio noises.

"Clarke, okay we're ready. Can you hear me?" An unfamiliar voice says it sounds weird.

Bellamy looks up, surprised at the radio noises. Clarke looks away too, with a bothered expression.

"Look, this is not who we are" Clarke says looking at Bellamy.

"Clarke?" The voice calls.

A Camera turns to Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia and I.

"It is now. Rhea stay down here. Go to the tent if you want some rest, if you need me you know where I am" Bell says kissing my forehead then leaving.

"Rhea, can we talk?" Octavia asks me. "Yeah, Okay" I tell her and we walk to Bell's tent.

"You heard what he said, right?" Octavia questions. I nod.

"You and him seem pretty close" Octavia says a little moodily. "Yeah. He is my brother, yours too" I retort.

"He blamed me for moms death!" Octavia exclaims. "Only because you blamed him first, O, you can't expect him to take that" I state.

"The grounder isn't evil, Okay? He saved me" Octavia protests.

"O, his people's actions suggest otherwise. And he stabbed Finn" I tell her.

"That's what your really pissed about right?" Octavia asks me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her. "Your pissed about Finn and Raven. That's why your trying to be Bellamy's number one" Octavia says.

"Can you even hear yourself? Your being pathetic. The grounder deserves to die, I hope Bell kills him" I snap.

"I'm being pathetic? Rhea you didn't even tell me that Bell was going to capture him, he saved me. I owed him that back" Octavia utters.

"He stabbed Finn!" I remind her. "He felt threatened. Fight or flight, Bell taught us about that" Octavia says.

"I don't care, O, he's an asshole" I say. "Your an asshole" Octavia spits and she leaves the tent.

"Where are you going?" I ask chasing after her. "To stop Bellamy" She tells me and she climbs up the ladder. I climb up after her.

Octavia sees the grounder tied up and is horrified. I gotta admit it is a little scary.

"Octavia, get out of here!" Bellamy exclaims.

"I told you, he was protecting me. You didn't have to do this" Octavia states.

"This isn't about you, I'm doing this for all of us" Bellamy tells her.

"You did that for all of us?" Octavia asks sarcastically.

"I did that for Finn and Jasper and John and Diggs and Roma" Bellamy snaps.

"It wasn't him" Octavia protests. "You don't know that! We need to know what we're up against. How many there are and why they're killing us. And he's gonna tell us right now" Bellamy says picking up a seatbelt.

"No, Bellamy, please!" Octavia pleads. "O, let's go" I tell my sister.

"No, I'm stopping him" Octavia yells charging forward. "Get her out of here" Bellamy says looking at Miller and Drew.

Drew and Miller try take her downstairs she wrestles free.

They grab her again. "Get-get off of me! I don't even think he speaks English, he won't understand you" Octavia snaps then she goes downstairs.

"Oh I think he will" Bellamy says and he whips the grounder.

I gasp. "Go downstairs Rhea" Bellamy tells me.

I nod and climb down the ladder.

Finn is seizing. I stand and watch until it stops.

"It's stopped, quick help me get him on his side" Clarke says.

Raven doesn't move.

"There is fluid in his lungs he could choke, quick!" Clarke exclaims.

I go over and help her roll Finn over.

"He's burning up!" Clarke exclaims. "Fluid in his lungs, does that mean the knife-?" Raven is cut off.

"No this isn't blood, it's something else. I-I did everything she told me. Wait I've seen this before, shortness of breath, fever, seizing it's poison" Clarke tells us.

"Clarke you sterilized everything I watched you do it" Raven tells her.

"Not everything" Clarke says and she grabs the knife.

Clarke begins to climb the ladder. "Clarke, they locked the hatch" Octavia tells her.

Clarke continues climbing and bangs on the hatch.

"Hey! Open the door!" Clarke demands. The banging continues and Miller opens the hatch.

I quickly climb up after her and Octavia follows me.

"Get out of my way, Miller! Now!" Clarke yells and walks over to the grounder

"What's on this?" Clarke asks the grounder. "What are you talking about?" Bellamy asks.

"He poisoned the blade! All this time he knew Finn was going to die no matter what we did! What is it?! Is there an antidote?" I ask him joining Clarke.

"Rhea he doesn't understand you" Octavia says. "Myles, it's time to be you" Bellamy tells Myles.

"You'd have to be stupid to have a poison around this long without an antidote. Which one?" Clarke demands.

"Answer the question!" Bellamy snaps.

"Show us, please" Octavia pleads. "Which one? Our friend is dying down there and you can stop that!" Clarke states.

"I'll get him to talk!" Bellamy says grabbing the seatbelt again.

"Do you want him to live or not? Clarke, you even said it yourself, this is not who we are! He was protecting me, he saved my life!" Octavia exclaims.

"We're talking about Finn's life!" Bellamy states. "Do it" I say.

"No. Just tell us!" Octavia says. Bellamy uses a knife to rip the grounder's shirt.

"Show us the antidote or you'll wish you had" Bellamy warns the grounder.

"Bellamy, no. Please" Octavia begs. Bellamy whips the grounder with the torn seatbelt.

"Please" Clarke pleads kneeling in front of him.

"Which one's the antidote?" I ask him approaching him. Bellamy puts a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Just tell them" Octavia tells the grounder. Clarke gets up and walks away.

Bellamy whips the grounder again. Bellamy repeatedly whips the grounder.

"Enough!" Octavia exclaims. "Clarke! He's getting worse!" Raven yells up.

"We're running out of time. Which one? Which one is it? If you tell us they'll stop! Please, tell us which is the antidote and they'll stop this!" Clarke tells the grounder.

"Please save him" I plead. Bellamy looks at me.

"If that doesn't work, maybe this will. Clarke, Rhea you don't have to be here for this" Bellamy tells us.

"I'm not leaving until I get that antidote" Clarke says. "Me neitger" I say.

Bellamy steps towards the grounder holding the knife.

Last chance.

The grounder says nothing and Bellamy stabs him through the hand.

"What's taking so long?" Raven asks climbing up the ladder. "He won't talk" I tell her.

"He stopped breathing" Raven tells us. "Oh my god" I gasp.

"What?" Clarke asks. "He started again but next time he might not" Raven states.

The grounder needs to talk. I need Finn to live.

"He won't tell us anything" Clarke says.

"Wanna bet?" Raven questions.

Raven takes some electrical wires.

"What are you doing?" Bellamy asks her.

"Showing you something new" Raven tells my brother.

She shocks the grounder.

"Which one is it? Come on!" Raven yells.

She shocks him again.

"He's all I have!" Raven screams.

"No!" Octavia yells. "He's letting Finn die!" Raven states.

Octavia takes the knife and cuts her arm.

"Octavia, no!" Bellamy and I yell at the same time.

"He won't let me die" Octavia tels us.

"O, stop!" I exclaim.

Octavia places all the antidotes out and kneels down in front of the grounder.

"This one?" Octavia asks pointing at one of the vials.

The grounder shakes his head.

"Come on!" Octavia says and she lifts a vial towards the grounder and he nods.

She hands Clarke the vial. "Thank you" Clarke says and she and Raven go down the ladder.

Bellamy reaches for Octavia. "Don't touch me!" Octavia shrieks.

We all stay silent for a little while. "Rhea" Clarke calls.

I climb down the ladder and see Finn. "Raven's gone. I'm gonna go see the grounder stay with him?" Clarke says.

"Sure" I say sitting down next to him. I bury my head in his neck and start sobbing.

"You've gotta pull through, okay? I need you" I tell him lifting my head up.

He begins to wake up. "Hey" He says breathing shallowly.

"Hey" I say stroking his cheek. "I'm sorry. About Raven" He tells me trying to sit up.

"It's okay, I forgive you, you gotta rest though" I tell him. "Rest with me" Finn says.

I nod and place my head on his chest. "I love you" Finn tells me.

He loves me? "I love you too" I tell him.

I can feel his heartbeat it's soothing.

Finn takes my hand and strokes it with his thumb.

Raven walks in. I look up at her quickly so does Finn.

"I'm guessing he made this for you" Raven snaps throwing a metal 2 headed deer at me.

"Raven, let's talk about this" Finn says trying to get up. "Save it Finn. Screw you and your little bitch" Raven says then she storms out.

Finn lies his head on my leg and I stroke his hair.

Clarke comes down the ladder. "Everything okay?" Clarke asks seeing Finn awake.

"Good save. Thanks" Finn says. "Raven come back?" Clarke asks.

"Yeah. She did" Finn says. "I think you two are good for each other" Clarke says then she heads out.

"I think we're good for each other, too" Finn tells me looking up at me. "I hope so" I tell him.

"I want to be with you, Rhea, do you still want that?" Finn asks me.

"Yeah. I do" I tell him. "So it's officially official" Finn says smirking.

I laugh. "Was this for me?" I ask him picking up the metal two headed dear.

"Yeah. I thought you'd like it. Think of it as a reminder of the day we met" Finn tells me.

I think I really do love this boy.


	8. Chapter 8

**The next morning.**

Finn is practically back to normal the antidote really did work.

Octavia slept at the opposite side from us. She isn't speaking to me.

Finn is still sleeping. I'm playing with the mutated deer.

Bellamy climbs down the ladder. "Your still here?" Bellamy asks Octavia noticing her first.

"I'm not moving until you let me up there to see him" Octavia tells him.

"Get comfortable. How is he?" Bellamy asks glancing at Finn.

"He's good. The antidote worked right away" I tell him.

Bellamy gives me a half smile and then turns back to Octavia.

"I let him live. Isn't that enough?" Bellamy asks our sister.

"He saved my life and yours" Octavia tells Bell.

"I know you see it that way, but..." Bellamy begins.

"That's the way it is" Octavia snaps cutting Bellamy off.

"He's still dangerous" Bell states.

"Only because of what you did" Octavia says.

"Whatever twisted connection you think you have with that animal, forget it. You don't get to see him. End of conversation" Bellamy announces.

Bellamy turns to leave but stops when Octavia starts speaking again.

"Why do you even care if I ruined your life? You should want me to go up there. Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll kill me, problem solved" Octavia says.

"Octavia, you know I didn't mean that" Bellamy states.

Octavia looks at me. Bellamy does too.

"Bell loves us, O, you know that. But maybe the grounder isn't all that bad. He does seem to care about O" I state trying to not to take a side.

Clarke enters the dropship.

"Bellamy" Clarke says.

Bellamy heads to leave the dropship.

"The answer is still no. I'm not talking to Jaha" Bellamy tells Clarke.

"Hey, relax" Clarke tells him.

Bellamy stops walking and faces Clarke.

"That's not why I'm here" Clarke explains.

"What, then?" Bellamy questions.

"The Ark found some old records that show a supply depot not too far from here" Clarke informs him.

"What kind of supplies?" Bellamy asks.

"The kind that might give us a chance to live through winter. I'm gonna go check it out. I could use backup" Clarke says.

"Why are you asking me?" Bellamy asks her.

"Well, because right now, I don't feel like being around anyone I actually like" Clarke says.

Bellamy looks down and huffs with a smirk

Bellamy glances up at Octavia and then back to Clarke nodding his head.

"I'll get my stuff, meet you in ten" Bellamy tells her.

"Okay" Clarke says leaving. Bellamy and Octavia glare at each other.

"Stay at camp, Rhea, kay?" Bellamy says to me. I nod.

He looks at me then O then leaves.

"Rhea, Finn's good right?" Octavia asks me. "Yeah. He's good" I tell O.

"Can you help me free the grounder, please, he saved mine and Bell's life" Octavia says.

Finn is better. The grounder did save O I gotta appreciate that.

"Okay. I will. How?" I ask my sister.

"Hey, Miller, Roma's parents are waiting for you on the radio" Connor says up to Miller entering the dropship.

The hatch opens. Miller walks out. "Come on" Octavia says and we climb up the ladder.

Octavia opens up the hatch and we enter the room where Lincoln is held.

"Rhea, your on look out" Octavia tells me. "Okay" I tell her.

"Hi. We don't have a lot of time" She says to him. She closes the hatch and then walks over to the grounder.

"I brought you some water. Here" She says holding up the water and he drinks.

"It's good, right? Sorry I haven't seen you since everything happened" She tells him giving him more water.

"My brother has been keeping me away. He's a total dick, which you probably already figured out" She states.

The grounder chuckles. He must understand her.

"You do understand me. I knew it" She beams.

"Well, at least let me get you cleaned up quick" She says and she picks up a rag and begins wiping away the blood and marvels at his tattoos.

His tattoos are pretty nice.

"This is all my fault because I freaked out so bad when you locked me up in that cave. You'd totally understand why if you knew how I grew up" She explains.

"My name is Lincoln" The grounder syas.

"Lincoln. I'm Octavia. That's my sister Rhea. Well, is that it? Is that all you're gonna say?" Octavia asks as he says nothing else.

"It's not safe for us to talk" Lincoln says. "Well, if we shouldn't talk, then why did you tell me your name?" Octavia asks.

"I want you to remember me after I'm dead" Lincoln says croakily.

He seems sad. Maybe he did just attack out fear.

"You're not gonna die. Don't say that" Octavia says.

"Octavia, this only ends one way" Lincoln states. Octavia Just talk to them. Tell them you're not the enemy" Octavia tells him.

"I am" Lincoln says. "Octavia, Rhea, get the hell out now. Bellamy is not even here. Get out, or he gets the beating I've been aching to give him" Miller warns us as he climbs up.

"Okay, okay. We get it. We're gone" Octavia says and we climb down the ladder.

"Let's get some fresh air, we'll think of something" I say. "Yeah okay" Octavia says.

"Rhea, where you going?" Finn asks me as we're about to leave. "Just a walk. You should get some more rest" I tell him.

"Okay. Last night wasn't a dream was it?" Finn asks me. "No. Raven saw us" I tell him.

"Jeez. Really?" Octavia says. I nod.

"And you did tell me you love me?" Finn asks cockily with a smirk. "Yeah. I did" I say blushing.

Octavia smirks. "Well I love you too" Finn says grinning.

Octavia smirks even more. "Hey you said it first!" I exclaim.

"You said it back" Finn states. "Shut up" I tell him.

"I am gonna go a walk" Finn tells us then he leaves quickly.

"Finn! Your supposed to rest" I yell he turns back smirks then keeps walking.

"Don't be his mom, Rhea" Octavia tells me. I roll my eyes and we go outside.

"Ooh!" Jasper yells running over to Octavia and I.

"Jasper what's up?" I ask him he looks freaked out. "Octavia? Rhea?, I think I'm going crazy, or the Grounders are here, or I'm going crazy, or- " Jasper rambles.

"Ok. Just slow down. Just tell me what you saw" Octavia tells him.

Jasper points at an empty space. "Him" Jasper says.

"Jasper, there's no one there" I tell him. "He's right there! We have to run. We have to run. Why isn't anyone doing any-" Jasper begins.

"Stop it. Shut up. Jasper, are you on something?" Octavia interjects.

"I love you, and I just want you to know this. We're all gonna die soon, ok? I love you" Jasper tells Octavia.

He is so sweet!

Jasper tries to eat a Nut before Octavia takes it away from him.

"Is this all you've eaten today?" Octavia asks him. "It is, but who the hell cares now? It's-" Jasper is cut off.

"You're totally bombed. Relax. Here, buddy. Take this" Octavia says handing him a stick.

I look at her confused. "It's a stick" Jasper points out.

"No. This is an anti-grounder stick. So as long as you hold this and you sit right here, grounders won't be able to see you. See?" Octavia says.

"Yeah. Makes sense. I'll just stay right here. Does make sense" Jasper mutters.

"Stay right there" Octavia tells him. "Smart" I say.

"I have an idea" Octavia tells me. "I'm listening" I say.

"We give Miller some of those nuts and make him hallucinate" Octavia says.

We gather some nuts and head into the dropship. We climb up the ladder.

Miller is sitting down when Octavia opens the hatch.

"Get out" Miller snaps.

"Relax. We thought you might be hungry. A peace offering. We shouldn't have come up here alone earlier. It was stupid and dangerous, and he's not worth it. We won't tell Bellamy if you won't" Octavia says passing Miller the nuts.

Miller takes the nuts and nods.

We climb down the ladder.

"What do we do now?" I ask. "We wait" Octavia tells me.

After about 30 minutes Miller walks outside leaving the dropship empty. He joins the group of people high on the nuts.

Octavia grabs clothes from a pile then we go into the dropship quickly.

O and I run in, climb up the ladder and open the hatch.

Octavia and I remove Lincoln's restraints.

"Don't move. We need to go now" Octavia says. "Uh! Why are you doing this?" Lincoln asks.

"Just get dressed" I say passing him the clothes. "They'll know you helped me" Lincoln says looking at O.

"You said it- you stay here, you'll die. I'm not gonna let that happen" Octavia assures him.

"I'm not gonna put you in danger" Lincoln tells O.

"Look our brother won't see harm come to me or my sister, he's practically king of this place, so we're safe" I state.

"You need to do this now" Octavia says. "Even in these clothes, I'll be seen" Lincoln points out.

"People are seeing plenty of things right now" I tell him. Lincoln grunts as O and I help him up.

"Up you get" O says. Lincoln groans again.

"Ok. Let's go" Octavia says and we take him outside. Lincoln looks around amazed at all the people hallucinating.

"What'd you do?" Lincoln asks. "Set out some of our winter rations a little early" Octavia says with a smirk.

"Jobi nuts, the food you gave my guard, they go bad, they cause visions, but it wears off" Lincoln informs us.

"Just try to get as far away as you can, ok, and try not to get yourself killed" Octavia tells him.

"Thank you Rhea, for your help, you care for the boy I stabbed" Lincoln says to me.

"Yeah, I do, but he's okay. I know you were just scared. Thanks for saving my sister" I thank him.

He extends his hand and I shake it.

Lincoln kisses Octavia before leaving.

"Did that just happen?" I ask. "I think so" Octavia stammers.

"Oh my god." I say. "Look at us, kept away from everyone for years and the minute we're set free, we find friends and guys" Octavia states.

"Maybe we really are lucky girls" I say. "We definitely are" Octavia agrees.

"O?" I say. "Yeah?" She says.

"That kiss there, it's between you and I, right? Bell will kill him" I state.

"Yeah. Also, we deny helping him escape. Bell won't trust us" O tells me.

I nod in agreement. We walk for a while then we go into the dropship for a few hours.

We head outside to see if Bellamy and Clarke are back.

Jasper is sleeping sitting down still holding the stick Octavia gave him.

Octavia and I walk up to Monty.

"Rough night?" Monty asks us.

"Yeah. My head is killing me. You?" Octavia asks.

"I'm pretty sure I ate a pine cone because it told me to" Monty tells us.

Octavia and I laugh.

"He's gone. The grounder is gone" Miller yells.

"What if he brings other grounders back?" Jasper asks waking up suddenly.

"He'll kill us all"

"Or worse"

"Let the grounders come. We've been afraid of them for far too long, and why? Because of their knives and spears. I don't know about you. I'm tired of being afraid" Bellamy announces to everyone.

The crowd chants happily.

"These are weapons, ok, not toys, and we have to be prepared to give them up to the guard when the dropships come, but until then, they're gonna help keep us safe" Clarke says.

"And there are plenty more where these came from. Tomorrow we start training, and if the grounders come, we're gonna be ready to fight" Bellamy finishes.

Octavia and I are stood by the wall of the camp.

Bellamy comes over and puts a blanket over us.

"O, I don't expect you to forgive me, but you'll have to find a way to live with me because I'm not going anywhere. I love you, both of you and I'm staying right here" Bellamy tells us.

"Bellamy It's time" Clarke says. "Time for what?" I ask.

"Your brother is gonna talk to Jaha" Clarke tells me. "Is that wise?" I ask.

"He just has to tell Jaha what happened and he'll be fine" Clarke tells me.

"Grounder escaping, was that you?" Bellamy asks Octavia.

"I had nothing to do with it. Thanks for the blanket" Octavia says.

Bellamy nods then leaves with Clarke.

"Our secret, right?" Octavia says to me. "Course" I tell her.

She smiles and gives me a hug. "What was that for?" I ask.

"Trusting me. Forgiving me. Helping me. I don't know" She tells me. I smile at her.

Hopefully Bell doesn't find out. We'll be screwed if he does.


	9. Chapter 9

We're all gathered around the radio. Jaha is making a unity day speech.

"My friends, this is a historic Unity Day. Every year, we mark the moment our ancestors of the twelve stations joined to form the Ark, but this is the last time we do so while aboard her. Next year, on the ground" Jaha begins.

"Right. After we did all the work. Someone shut him up" Miller snaps.

"You shut up, Miller. No one's forcing you to watch" Raven spits. "He's not wrong" I say.

Raven turns to look at me and Finn next to me frowns then turns away.

"For ninety-seven years, we have eked out an existence, hoping that someday our descendants would return to Earth" Jaha continues.

Finn and I are both scowling at Jahas speech.

"Don't tell me you don't like Unity Day" Clarke says to me and Finn.

"Unity Day is a lie. The Ark only came together after the thirteenth station was blown out of the sky. Just not the version of history we like to tell each other at parties" Finn tells her.

"The Unity Day story gives people hope, though, and peace came out of that violence" Clarke explains.

"Yeah, but did there need to be violence at all?" Finn asks. Monty is passing round moonshine.

"Whoo! Yeah! Monty strikes again! Hey! Call this batch Unity Juice! Who's thirsty? Monty! There you go" Jasper says passing me the bottle of moonshine.

I smile at him in thanks.

"Hey. Save me some" Monty says as I take a big swig.

"Happy Unity Day. Pass it around" Jasper yells.

"To our sons and daughters on Earth listening to this message, we will see you soon. The first Exodus ship will launch in under sixty hours, carrying you the reinforcements that you need, so stay strong. Help is on the way" Jaha finishes.

Finn and I were heading to the woods for a walk when we saw O sneak away.

So now we're following her.

"Rhea, I know you and Octavia helped the Grounder that stabbed me. I'm not angry, Okay? I want to call a truce and I think he can help us" Finn tells me.

"Your not angry?" I ask him. "No. I'm glad you did. He attacked me because I invaded his home, I understand that. He felt threatened" Finn states.

"I actually didn't know O was gonna go look for him" I admit. "Let's catch them. Then she won't know you admitted it to me" He says.

I nod and he takes my hand as we continue to follow Octavia. We get to the cave and see they're in the middle of having sex.

"Oh my god" I say covering my eyes and moving away from the cave. Finn smirks.

"I can't believe she's screwing him. Bell is gonna kill him!" I exclaim. "Is he gonna kill me?" Finn asks.

"That's still a possibility" I tell him. Finn laughs.

We hear them talking and realise they're finished. Finn looks at me I nod then he enters the cave suddenly.

Lincoln grabs his knife quickly lunging at Finn.

"No. Lincoln wait! He's my friend" Octavia yells/

"You've already stabbed me once. How about we call it quits" Finn says.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Octavia asks us noticing me behind Finn.

"I could ask you the same thing. I could also ask how long you've known he speaks English, but I won' blew that horn when your people were hunting us. You saved our lives. I have to believe there's more like you" Finn tells Lincoln.

"I stabbed you" Lincoln reminds Finn.

"And we tortured you" I state.

"If the two of us can get along, then maybe there's hope. Learn from history instead of repeating it, right?" Finn says.

"How's that gonna happen?" Octavia asks.

"For starters, no more killing" Finn states.

"I don't have the power to call a truce" Lincoln informs us.

"Then bring us to someone who does. Hey, look. The rest of our people are coming down here. The first ship lands in two days" Finn tells Lincoln.

"It's true" Octavia says.

"And because of the attacks, they're sending mostly soldiers, the people that enforce our laws. The Ark is about survival at any cost, and they'll kill people who fall out of line. When those people get down here if they feel threatened, they will start a war, and I don't want that. Neither do you, and I think that's why you blew that horn. Once the soldiers get here, it will be too late, and we'll have no power to stop them, but if they see that we're at peace, then maybe we have a chance to stay that way" Finn states.

I never realised how caring he was.

"All right. You bring your leader, I'll bring mine" Lincoln agrees.

"What, Bellamy? He'll never go for this" Octavia says looking at me.

"No. Not your brother" Lincoln says.

"Clarke" Finn and I say in unison.

 **2 hours later.**

"Clarke we need you to come with us" I say as Finn and I approach her.

She seems a bit drunk. "What? Why?" Clarke questions.

"Just come on" Finn says. I grab her arm and lead her out of camp.

"Wait! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where we're going!" Clarke exclaims.

"We've set up a meeting with the grounders. To try get a truce" I explain.

"How? I don't understand" Clarke says. "The grounder in the dropship, his name is Lincoln, he's bringing his leader. We're bringing you. No guns" I tell her.

"How can we get to peace with people trying to kill us?" Clarke asks.

"Well that's gonna be the first term, no more killing" Finn states. "Ok. I'll go get my pack and meet you at the gate" Clarke tells us.

Finn and I nod and she heads off. "I hope this works" I tell Finn.

He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise" Finn says then he kisses me.

After a few minutes Clarke comes over. "Let's do this" Finn says then we go to meet the grounders.

We walk to the bridge and meet Octavia and Lincoln here

"So that's how you set this up. You helped him escape, didn't you?" Clarke says to Octavia.

"I trust him, Clarke" Octavia tells her.

"There's a lot of that going around" Clarke says glancing at Finn and I

Octavia and Lincoln hug.

"Wait. Look. Oh, my God. Horses!" Clarke exclaims.

There are grounders on horses approaching us.

They're armed.

"Finn" I say nudging him and glancing at the weapons.

"Hey. We said no weapons" Finn states.

"I was told there wouldn't be" Lincoln explains.

"It's too late now" Clarke points out.

Finn and I try to go with Clarke towards the leader grounder woman.

"She goes alone" Lincoln warns us.

We glance at Clarke.

"I'll be fine" Clarke assures us.

"Clarke-" I begin.

"Hey. It's time to do better" Clarke tells me with a smile then she steps forward.

"Your name is Clarke?" The leader woman asks.

"Yes" Clarke says.

"I'm Anya" The leader says.

"I think we got off to a rough start, but we want to find a way to live together in peace" Clarke explains.

"I understand. You started a war that you don't know how to end" Anya says.

"That's not true" I interject. "Who are you?" Anya asks stepping towards me.

Finn steps in front of me a little. "My name is Rhea, you've been attacking our people. You speared Jasper first" I state.

"He invaded our territory" Anya barks. "We didn't no!" I exclaim.

"Who is the leader here?" Anya asks. "Me" Clarke says.

"Well Rhea, mind your tongue. Clarke what do you have to say?" Anya asks.

I frown at her. Lincoln and Octavia look at me shaking their heads.

"We didn't start anything. You attacked us for no reason" Clarke tells Anya.

"No reason? The missiles you launched burned a village to the ground" Anya informs us.

"The flares? No. That was a signal meant for our families. We had no idea-" Clarke is cut off.

"You're invaders. Your ship landed in our territory" Anya cuts in.

"We didn't know anyone was here. We thought the ground was uninhabited" Clarke explains.

"You knew we were here when you sent an armed raiding party to capture one of us and torture him. These are all acts of war" Anya states.

"I see your point. That's why we need to put an end to all of this" Clarke says.

"Lincoln said there are more of you coming down, warriors" Anya says.

"The guard, yes, but also farmers, doctors, engineers. We can help each other but not if we're at war" Clarke states.

"Can you promise that these new arrivals won't attack us, that they'll respect the terms you and I agree on?" Anya asks.

"I promise I will do everything I can to convince them to honor the terms that we set" Clarke says.

"Why would I agree to an alliance that your people can break the moment they get here?" Anya snaps.

"If you fire the first shot, those people coming down won't bother negotiating. Our technology- They will wipe you out" Clarke tells Anya.

"They wouldn't be the first to try" Anya says smugly.

"They're gonna shoot! Clarke, Rhea, Octavia, Finn run! Run!" Jasper yells and he starts shooting at the trees.

I turn around and see Bell, Raven and Jasper below the bridge shooting up at the grounders.

"Get down!" Finn shouts.

Finn and I go forward to grab Clarke.

"Finn, Rhea get back! Go, go!" Clarke says but we run forward and grab her anyway.

Lincoln gets hit by an arrow.

"Oh my God! Lincoln! You've been hit!" Octavia exclaims.

"It's just a scratch. Unh! Okay. Run! Don't stop till you get behind your walls. Go! Take her!" Lincoln says.

I let go of Clarke and grab Octavia pulling her with us.

"Lincoln! No!" Octavia cries trying to go back.

"Go!" Lincoln orders and we all sprint back to camp.

We all get back to camp at the same time. Bellamy, Finn, O, Raven, Clarke, Jasper and I.

"You got anything to say?" Bellamy asks angry.

"Yeah. I told you no guns!" I snap at Clarke.

"I told you we couldn't trust the Grounders. I was right" Clarke says.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were up to? I could have helped" Raven asks us.

"You were too busy making bullets for your gun" Finn states.

"You're lucky she brought that! They came there to kill you, Finn and my sisters" Bellamy snaps.

"You don't know that! Jasper fired the first shot!" I exclaim.

"You ruined everything" Octavia says to Jasper.

"I saved you! You're welcome." Jasper scoffs.

"Well, if we weren't at war already, we sure as hell are now. You didn't have to trust the Grounders. You just had to trust me" Finn says.

"Like I said, best Unity Day ever" Bellamy mocks.

An explosion sounds through the air.

"The Exodus ship? Your mom's early" Bellamy says to Clarke.

"Wait. Too fast. No parachute? Something's wrong" Clarke says.

Exodus ship impacts heavily with the ground, creating a mushroom cloud.

Clarke sinks to her knees, believing her mother to be dead.

"Could this day get any worse?" I say. "I hope not" Octavia says.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Next morning.**

O and I are standing outside.

Bell, Finn, Raven and Clarke went to search for survivors from the exodus ship.

"Hey. No sign of your brother or the others yet" Monty tells us.

"Hey. I don't care" Octavia says. I smile politely at him.

"Jasper, tell us again, how'd you stay so calm? I would've been terrified" Harper says playing with her hair and smiling up at Jasper.

"Fear is only a problem if you let it stop you, right?" Jasper says quoting Finn.

"That's not even his line. Finn said that" Octavia points out.

"I saw the Grounders in the trees. It was like nothing I ever felt. You know, pure animal instinct took over. One pull of the trigger, two Grounders dead" Jasper exaggerates.

"'Pure animal instinct'? More like pure pant's-wetting panic." Octavia says.

"You don't really know what you're made of until a moment like that, you know, when it's kill or be killed and there's just nothing between you and the tip of the spear" Jasper brags.

"Okay. This has to stop" Octavia states.

"Come on. Let us have this!" Monty exclaims.

"Us?" I question.

"Look at him. The boy is a folk hero. They even gave us a bigger tent" Monty tells us.

O and I roll our eyes.

There's clattering. Someone has hit the trip wire.

"Somebody hit the trip wire!" Connor exclaims.

"Which wire?"

"Was it a Grounder?"

"I don't see anything."

"Are you sure it was the trip wire?"

"I got nothing. Connor?" Derek asks.

"Nothing" Connor says.

"Something moved."

"There, there, there!" Derek says pointing at something moving. "Think I got him"

They start shooting at the thing.

"Let's go" Connor says and they charge forward.

"Lincoln" Octavia assumes and she rushes forward. I go right after her.

"Hey, slow down. Octavia, Rhea be careful. Oh, my God" Connor says realising who it is.

"No way." Derek says.

"Murphy?" I say looking at the blood soaked John Murphy.

We get him into the dropship then Bellamy and the others arrive back early the next morning.

"Where is he? Everyone but Connor and Derek out. Now!" Bellamy orders bursting into the dropship with Clarke and Finn.

"I'm staying. I didn't help him here for nothing" I say.

Octavia's left, probably trying to find Lincoln.

"He claims he was with the Grounders" Derek informs my brother.

"We caught him trying to sneak back into camp" Connor tells Bell.

"I wasn't sneaking. I was running from the Grounders" Murphy tells them .

I'm standing near him and I can tell he's been tortured.

"Anyone see Grounders?" Bellamy asks.

"Uh-uh" Connor says.

"Well, in that case-" Bellamy begins then he grabs Murphy.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Finn asks.

Bellamy lets go off Murphy.

"We were clear what would happen if he came back" Bellamy says.

"No. If he was with the Grounders, then he knows things that can help us" Finn states standing in front of Murphy.

"Help us? We hanged him. We banished him, and now we're gonna kill him. Get the hell out of my way" Bellamy snaps.

"No. Finn is right" Clarke says. "Like hell he is. Clarke, think about Charlotte" Bellamy says.

"I am thinking about her, but what happened to Charlotte was as much our fault as his. He's not lying. His fingernails were torn off. They tortured him" Clarke points out.

"You and the Grounders should compare notes" Finn says to Bell.

I frown a bit but don't say anything. Bell is being cruel.

"The Grounders know we're at war. What did you tell them about us?" Bellamy asks Murphy.

"Everything" Murphy admits.

"Once he's better, we find out what he knows, and then he's out of here, okay?" Clarke says.

"What if he refuses to leave? What do we do with him then?" Bellamy asks annoyed.

"Then we kill him" Clarke says. I leave the dropship and go into O's tent surprisingly she's there.

"Hey, what's going out there?" She asks me. "Bellamy isn't happy that Murphy's back. Clarke thinks that he'll tell us what they know if we help him get better then we banish him again and if he refuses to leave they're killing him" I inform her.

"I thought it was gonna be different down here. It's just as much about killing here as it was up there" Octavia states.

"I guess we're just trying to win the war" I say. "There wouldn't be a war, if Jasper hadn't shot" Octavia snaps.

"There wouldn't be a war if they hadn't speared Jasper in the first place. Or if they hadn't killed Mbege, Roma and Diggs" I state.

Bellamy runs into our tent. We both jump.

"Jee- Jeez, you scared me" Octavia stammers. "Yeah me too" I say.

"How are you feeling?" Bellamy asks us.

"Fine. Get out" Octavia tells him. Bellamy looks at me.

"I'm fine, Bell, promise" I say.

"Either of you touch Murphy yesterday?" Bellamy asks.

"What?" Octavia asks. "Yeah, I did, I helped him to the dropship" I state but Bell already knows that.

"Did you touch Murphy yesterday?" Bellamy asks turning to Octavia.

"I don't know. I guess so. Why?" Octavia asks.

"The Grounders sent him here with a virus to infect us. Derek just died from it, another mark for your boyfriend's book. Get up. Clarke needs to examine you, Rhea you too" Bellamy says leading us to Clarke.

Clarke examines Octavia first.

"Okay. We're done. No visible signs of swelling or bleeding" Clarke says.

"So you're saying she doesn't have it?" Bellamy asks.

"I'm saying she doesn't have symptoms, but that could change. We need to keep her here just in case" Clarke tells Bellamy.

"No way. Look at this place. She'll get sick just being here" Bellamy states.

"Do you want to stop the spread, or not? Look. I'll keep her on the third level with the people who aren't symptomatic yet. Think of it as a way to stop her from sneaking out again" Clarke says.

"Screw you, Clarke" Octavia says. I go to stand up and I suddenly feel dizzy.

"Rhea?" Octavia says. Blood starts pouring out of my eyes and nose.

I feel myself falling backwards.

"All right. Show is over. Get back to your posts." I hear my brother say.

"You got enough food in there, water?" I hear him ask Clarke.

"Yeah. Some medicine might be nice" I hear Clarke say. I open my eyes and look around everything's blurry.

"Octavia, you okay?" Bellamy calls. "How's Rhea?" He asks

"Bellamy, wait. Octavia's not here. I sent her to see Lincoln. Look. If there's a cure, he has it. I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't let her go" Clarke tells my brother.

"If anything happens to her, you and me are gonna have problems" Bellamy wanrs Clarke.

"Bellamy... Bellamy!" Clarke calls. "Out of my way" Bell snaps.

I get up and walk outside. "Rhea? Get back inside" Clarke says.

"I'm gonna find O" I tell them. "No. Your not going anywhere. Back inside. Now" Bell tells me.

I walk further then I fall backwards again. Finn catches me.

"Finn don't touch her!" Raven yells. "Finn, No, I'll get you sick" I tell him.

"I don't care" Finn says. "Give her here" Bellamy says taking me from Finn.

"Bell, I'm gonna make you sick" I tell my brother. "We're gonna get you inside" My brother tells me and he carries me back into the dropship. He takes his Jacket off and puts it on me.

"Bell, what about O?" I ask my brother. "She'll be back, Rhea, don't worry. You need to rest, I need you to get better" Bellamy tells me.

I drift into a short sleep and Bell leaves.

I wake up when I feel Octavia playing with my hair. I open my eyes and look up at her.

"O, your back" I say. "Yeah, I'm fine. I couldn't find a cure but it doesn't last you'll be fine" O tells me.

"What if I'm not? Will you tell Bell I love him and I love you" I tell her croakily.

Bellamy comes in coughing blood and retching.

O and another guy lay him next to me.

"Hey, big brother" O says to Bell.

"I'm scared" Bellamy admits. "Me too" I say grabbing his hand.

"I won't let anything happen to either of you, I promise" Octavia tells us.

"That's what I said to you both on the days you were born

"We know. You told us that, like, a thousand times" O states.

"I'm glad you're here" Bellamy says.

"Just get some rest now, okay?" O says and she leaves us.

"Bell?" I whisper turning towards him. "Yeah" He mumbles.

"I love you" I tell him. "I love you too, Rae rae" He tells me.

'Rae rae' my childhood nick name.

"Bell Bell" I whisper. He turns to face me with a weak smile then falls asleep.

 **The next morning.**

"Here" Murphy says passing me a cup of water. "Thank you" I croak taking it from him.

"Here" Murphy says passing a cup to Bellamy.

"Get the hell away from me and my sister" Bellamy spits moving backwards

"Bellamy, you're sick, okay? I'm just trying to help. Here" Murphy says trying to pass Bellamy the water again.

"When I get better, if you're still here-" Bellamy begins.

"Hey, I got this one" Clarke says taking the water from Murphy and giving it to Bell.

"You feeling better?" Bellamy asks Clarke.

"Yeah" Clarke says. "That's good. You seen Octavia?" Bellamy asks.

"She was up all night helping people. Murphy gave her a break" Clarke explains.

"Don't tell me you trust him now" Bellamy says.

"Trust? No. I do believe in second chances, though" Clarke informs him.

"It's almost dawn. Better get everyone inside. If we lock the doors, maybe the Grounders will think we're not home" Bellamy says.

"Not everyone is sick" Clarke states. "Sick is better than dead" Bell tells Clarke.

You don't think Finn and Jasper are gonna pull it off?" Clarke questions.

"Do you?" Bell asks. "I'll get everyone inside" Clarke says.

"Wait, Finn and Jasper will pull it off. I know it" I say. Clarke smiles sympathetically then leaves.

"You really think so?" Bell asks me. "For sure" I say.

 **6 hours later.**

I'm feeling way better so I'm allowed to leave the dropship.

"Rhea" Finn yells.

He and Jasper pulled it off.

I run and hug him. "I missed you" I tell him as he hugs me back.

"Feeling better?" He asks me. "Yeah. I'm so proud of you" I tell him.

"Your proud of me? I feel honoured" He says smirking. "Shut up and come with me" I tell him leading him to an empty tent.

"Why are we in here?" Finn asks me. "Why do you think?" I ask him then he smirks and kisses me.


	11. Chapter 11

War is coming. I can't believe it. I stayed in the same room for 15 years when I finally left I was put in another room for a year. I've had no experience with this sort of thing. I haven't had my first kill yet.

Octavia and I are helping with the food. Del and Murphy are there.

"Let's get this party smoking" 'Del' says adding wood to the fire.

"You don't want the fire too big. So maybe just try to knock it down with some wet leaves" Octavia says.

"You get that from your boyfriend, Grounder pounder?" Del says.

"Shut up asshole, how about you go say that to Bellamy?" I snap.

Del ignores my comment.

"She's right. A hot fire is not gonna preserve the meat as well" Murphy states.

"You can't take the heat, get out of the smokehouse. Should be kissing our asses for being allowed back in this camp. Just keep working" Del says.

"Your brother couldn't get you two a better job? Would think anything would be better than working in the meat furnace" Murphy says to us.

"Oh, probably. That just means someone else would have to do it" Octavia says. I nod in agreement.

Del keeps adding wood to the flame and a fire starts burning the tent down.

Octavia, Murphy and I run out straight away. Del comes out a little after.

"I almost died in there!" Del coughs. "It was your fault, asshole!" I exclaim.

All our food in the smokehouse is destroyed. So we have to go hunting now.

Each group takes someone with a gun, and they're for killing Grounders, not food. We don't have the ammo. Use the spears for hunting. Get what you can. Be back by nightfall. No one stays out after dark" Bellamy announces.

"Bell, can I go with you?" I ask my brother. "You and O cna stay here. Help Raven and Monty" Bellamy tells me.

"Help Raven?" I ask him. "Yeah. Differences aside" Bellamy says.

I roll my eyes and go into the dropship.

"I found some good antenna wire for the radios. This guy was using it to fix his bed. You find anything else from the Exodus ship wreckage?" Raven asks Monty.

"Yeah, data log. Want to hear something weird?" Monty asks. Radio static can be heard.

"Oh. Hey, Rhea" Monty says. "Hey, Bell sent me to help you giys. Not sure I can do much though" I state.

"Sounds like interference" Raven says ignoring my arrival.

"Wait. It gets weirder. When the signal hit, their nav system went nuts. They never got it back, and then boom. It's like something was jamming the signal" Monty says.

"That is weird. It also makes no sense whatsoever. Pull the drive-in speakers" Raven tells him.

I have no idea what they're talking about.

"You want to strip it? We'll never find out where they crashed" Monty says.

"We need every component we can get our hands on if we're gonna make walkies and I need the radio" Raven informs him.

"No way. How are we supposed to contact the Ark?" Monty asks.

"The Ark is not there. You're listening to a hole in the sky" Raven says bluntly.

"Hey! My family is up there" Monty snaps.

"I'm sorry" Raven says then she leaves.

"I think there's got to be a few survivors on the ark. Maybe your parents got lucky" I say.

"I hope so. I miss them so much" Monty tells me.

"I miss my mom, all the time. I try not to think about her it hurts too much. If I didn't have Bell and O I don't think I'd be here" I admit.

"I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. None of your family did" Monty says.

"You have Jasper, he's like a brother, right?" I say. "Yeah. He's in every memory. I'd take a bullet for him anyday" Monty tells me.

"I'd take one for O and Bell too" I tell him. "They love you so much. I envy that" Monty tells me.

"Really, why? You have Jasper" I state. "We don't generally express our love for each other. I guess I just envy how you can just go to them when you need them about anything" Monty says.

"I reckon you could do the same with Jasper" I say. "Not lately. All that's on his brain is your sister" Monty tells me.

"Octavia is into Lincoln, Jasper must know that" I state. "He rejected Harper the other night, it was there for the taking. He says she's a low hanging fruit compared to Octavia" Monty tells me.

"That's disgusting. Harper's great! O is really into Lincoln, Jasper really has no chance" I say.

"Try telling him that. So Finn chose you?" Monty asks. "Yeah. I guess he did" I say.

"Raven's not too bad, a little insensitive though. I gotta admit that" Monty says.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that" I state. "I'm happy for you and Finn" Monty tells me.

"Thanks. I hope you find someone" I tell him. "One can dream, right?" Monty says with a smirk.

"Anybody would be lucky to have you" I tell him. He smiles lightly. We talk for another little while then go outside and notice everyone is back besides Finn, Clarke and Myles.

"You finished the walkies" Monty says as we both enter Ravens tent.

"Hey. I'm sorry about before, really, and about your family" Raven apologises.

"Thanks. So all the hunters are back except Clarke and Finn" Monty tells her.

"Okay. Aren't you worried he'll hook up with her?" Raven asks me. I roll my eyes at her.

"Raven, they were with another kid Myles. They all left camp together" Monty informa her.

"All three of them are still out there?" Raven asks.

"Yeah. We're going to look for them. Bring the walkies" Monty tells her and we leave her tent.

Raven joins us and we meet Bell and O.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"We'll find them" Octavia says.

"I thought you said you were heading west. Where are you?" Monty says through the radio.

Bell was meant to go with him.

"Just keep the moon to your left, and you'll find us" Bell tells him.

"This morning, all I could think about was how much easier this would all be if Finn was just gone" Raven admits.

"You didn't wish this into being, Raven. Stop torturing yourself" I tell her. She looks at me surprised.

"Is anyone else hearing this signal?" Monty asks through the radio.

"Just keep your eyes open" Raven says.

"I think it's the same thing we heard in the black box" Monty says through the radio.

"Damn it, Monty, pay attention. Do you see anything? Report" Bellamy snaps.

"Oh, my God. There's someone in the bushes!" I exclaim.

"Myles?" Octavia calls. We see Myles who has an arrow in his leg.

"Myles, what happened? Where are they? Clarke and Finn, where are they?" Raven asks.

"Grounders took them" Myles says standing up quickly.

"Take it easy. We have to get him back to camp" Bellamy states.

"Bell, what about Clarke and Finn?" I ask him.

"Rhea, I'm sorry" Bell says. I know Finn will be okay, he'll make it back.

"We need to make a stretcher" Raven says.

"Monty, we're heading home. You copy? Monty, can you hear me? Monty, Monty where the hell are you? Report" Bellamy says down the radio.

No answer from Monty.


	12. Chapter 12

We get back to camp, we're all exhausted.

"Come on. These foxholes aren't gonna build themselves. Better hope those landmines work. All the gunpowder we're wasting, we could be making more grenades" Bellamy states.

"You want to come over here and test one?" Raven asks flirtatiously.

"Cute. I need this entire section mined by morning. Then you finish the south field" Bell tells her.

"Hey... I told you, we're going after Finn, Clarke, and Monty in the morning" Raven says.

"I agree with that" I interject. Raven looks at me with approval.

"And I told you, nobody leaves this camp" Bellamy says walking away. I walk with him.

"I'm talking to you. We can't just abandon our people. You want to lead them, show them you give a damn" Raven snaps.

There's a gunshot.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?"

A blonde kid accidentally shot. I think his name is Sterling.

"Hey... What the hell is the matter with you?" Bellamy snaps.

"I'm sorry, man. I fell asleep. I've been on watch all day" Sterling explains.

"We've all been on watch all day! That bullet was one less dead grounder" Bellamy yells.

"Bell, you're scaring people" Octavia points out.

"They should be scared! The bomb on the bridge bought us some time to prepare, but that time is up! The grounders are out there right now, waiting for us to leave and picking us off one by one when we do! Clarke, Finn, and Monty are gone, probably dead, and if you want to be next, I can't stop you, but no guns are leaving this camp! This camp is the only thing keeping us alive! Get back to work!" Bellamy announces before walking off.

I can hear Jasper talking to Bell. I go over.

"Don't you think I want to go after them, too?" Bellamy asks Jasper.

"If it was you out there, you think Monty, Clarke, or Finn would hide behind these walls?" Jasper asks.

He's got a good point.

"No. They'd go after me. Then they'd be dead, too. I am doing what I think is right for the group" Bellamy says.

"It's funny, you didn't think that way when Octavia went missing" Jasper reminds him then walks off.

"Where are you going?" Bellamy asks.

"More gunpowder for your minefield... sir" Jasper says sarcastically.

Myles starts moaning. "Water... please" He croaks.

"I'll get you some. Rhea come with me" Bell says.

"No, it's not. You know what'll happen to me if you tell Bellamy" Murphy says through the walki etalkie.

Bell and I exchange a questioning look.

"Tell Bellamy what?" Bell asks. "Give me the radio, Jasper" We hear Murphy say.

"Murphy has a gun. He killed Myles" Jasper yells. Bell and I run to the dropship.

"Murphy, what the hell are you doing?" I ask. "Murphy! Murphy! Open the damn door!" Bellamy demands.

"You try to be a hero, Jasper dies" Murphy says. "What the hell do we do?" I ask Bellamy.

"Just think. A couple minutes, Okay?" Bellamy says.

"I just heard Murphy has Jasper" Octavia tells us walking up t ous.

"Yeah. South foxhole all done?" Bellamy asks.

"Bell! Are you being serious right now?" I snap.

"What? Bellamy, my friend's in there with a killer" Octavia states.

"O, Rhea look around. No one's working. If the grounders attack us right now, we're all dead" Bellamy tells us.

"Murphy! Murphy, if you even touch Jasper, I swear to God, you're dead" Octavia yells.

"Look, I got this" Bellamy tells us.

"Really? Because it doesn't look like you're doing anything about it" Octavia points out.

"Bellamy, you were right. There's a loose panel on the back. If I can pop it, we can get in through the floor" Raven informs Bell.

"Sorry" Octavia says.

"Murphy, I know you can hear me. All our ammo and food is in the middle level. You know that. You're leaving us vulnerable to an attack. I can't let that happen" Bellamy says.

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed, you're not exactly in control right now" Murphy snaps.

"Come on, Murphy. You don't want to hurt Jasper. You want to hurt me. So what do you say? How about you trade him for me?" Bellamy suggests.

"No" Octavia says. "No way Bell!" I exclaim.

"All you have to do is let him go, and I'll take his place" Bellamy tells his Murphy.

"How?" Murphy asks.

"Bellamy, if you do this, he'll kill you" Octavia states.

"If I don't, he'll kill Jasper. Simple. You open the door, I walk in, he walks out" Bellamy says.

We hear Murphy's footsteps.

"Just you, Bellamy, unarmed" Murphy orders.

"Take this. Murphy 10 seconds, or I'll put one in Jasper's leg. One..." Murphy begins.

"Raven will find a way to get you out" Octavia tells Bellamy.

"I can handle Murphy. Get everyone back to work. The grounders are still coming" Bell states.

I quickly give him a hug. He smiles then steps forward.

"4... 5..." Murphy continues. "I'm here" Bellamy says.

Murphy takes Bell in, and let's Jasper out.

"Oh, Jasper, are you ok? Ok. Come on. Get up" Octavia says rushing over to Jasper.

Jasper and Raven have found lots of rocket fuel. They thought they could find a way open the door from under the floor but it's not looking good. I don't know where Finn is. I need him right now.

"Bellamy? Bellamy! Are you ok?" Octavia asks through the walkie talkie.

"Bellamy! Do you copy?" I say worried down the walkie

"I'm fine. Just a misfire. Now stop worrying about me and get back to work, all of you... And tell Raven to hurry her ass up" Bellamy says down the walkie talkie.

There's a click.

"Raven, you did it!" Jasper exclaims down the walkie talkie.

O, Jasper and I run up. Bellamy is hanging from a rope.

"Oh my god. Bell!" I say and I run towards my brother.

"Bell! Hold on! Yeah! Bell, breathe!" Octavia tells him as the three of us get him down.

"Breathe! Can you breathe?" Jasper says shaking him.

"Come on! Good. You're ok. You're ok" Octavia tells our brother as he starts breathing heavily.

"Raven, he's fine!" Jasper tells Raven down the walkie talkie.

"Murphy! Murphy! It's over! Murphy! There's only one way out of this for you now!" Bellamy says standing up.

"You want to bet?" Murphy says and he shoots the floor then spears Bellamy and runs out of camp.

"Murphy!" Bellamy yells. "He's such a dick!" I exclaim.

"The guy knows how to make an exit. Should we go after him?" Jasper asks.

"No. Grounders will take care of Murphy. We're going after Clarke, Finn, and Monty. You and Raven were right. We don't abandon our own. Two guns... you and me. That's it. Raven stays here to build up defenses. We lost a day because of this, and our gunpowder. Raven!" Bellamy says.

"Bellamy, wait. Look, I just... Thank you. Long way from 'whatever the hell you want'" Jasper says.

Jasper's right. "He's right" I say. "We stick together" Jasper says.

"Always" I say. Jasper nods.

"All gunners! We got movement outside the south wall!" Miller says down the walkie talkies.

"Someone's coming! Get ready! Stay together!" Somebody yells.

Bellamy, Jasper, O and I head towards the gate.

"Wait! Hold your fire! Clarke and Finn! Open the gate! Get in!" Miller orders.

"Get the gate! Move it! Move it!"

"Clarke and Finn! They're back!"

I run straight to Finn hugging him. He hugs me back and rests his chin on my head.

"Hey, we heard an explosion. What happened?" Clarke asks.

"Murphy happened" Bellamy says. I pull away from Finn.

"Thank God your back! Where have you been? Where's Monty?" Jasper asks concerned.

"Yeah, where's Monty?" I ask.

"Monty's gone?" Clarke asks.

"Guys, we need to leave, now. All of us do. There's an army of grounders, unlike anything we've ever seen, coming for us right now. We need to pack what we can and run" Finn tells us.

"Like hell we do. We knew this was coming" Bellamy states.

"Bell, we're not prepared" Octavia says. "We're really not ready, Bell, we'll die" I tell my brother.

"They're not here yet. We still have time to get ready. Besides, where would we go? Where would we be safer than behind these walls?" Bellamy asks.

"There's an ocean to the east. People there will help us" Finn tells us.

"What people?" I ask. "You saw Lincoln" Octavia says.

"Yeah" Finn tells her.

"You expect us to trust a grounder? This is our home now. We built this from nothing with our bare hands! Our dead are buried behind that wall in this ground! Our ground! The grounders think they can take that away. They think that because we came from the sky, we don't belong here. But they're yet to realize one very important fact: We are on the ground now, and that means we are grounders!" Bellamy announces, making sure the crowd can hear him.

"Yeah! Grounders with guns!" The crowd chants.

"Damn right! I say let 'em come!" Bellamy shouts then he walks off.

"Bellamy's right. If we leave, we may never find a place as safe as this. And God knows, in this world, we could be faced with something even worse tomorrow. But that doesn't change the simple fact that if we stay here, we will die tonight. So pack your things. Just take what you can carry, now. Where is he?" Clarke says.

"Help me" We hear Raven say and we turn around and see Bellamy helping a wounded Raven.

"Raven! Raven!" Finn yells running to her.

"Murphy shot her" Bellamy tells us. "Oh my god" I say.

"Get her into the dropship" Clarke says.

"Clarke, leaving here is a mistake" Bellamy tells Clarke.

"The decision's been made" Clarke tells him.

"Crowds make bad decisions. Just ask Murphy. Leaders do what they think is right" Bellamy says.

"I am" Clarke says then she goes into the dropship.

"Bell" I say grabbing my brothers arm. "Yeah?" He says turning to me.

"I thought we were gonna lose you today. It scared me" I tell him. "Listen, Rhea, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here to protect you and O always, Okay? No matter what" Bell tells me giving me a hug.

I hug him tightly. "Oh Bell, another thing, I think you might have noticed but Finn and I we're together" I tell my brother.

"Okay" He says. Okay? Is he okay with this.

"Okay?" I question. "Do you want me to be pissed?" Bell asks with a smirk.

"No. I just I don't know, I guess I thought you'd be a little pissed" I admit.

"Up on the ark, you needed me for everything. Now down here on the ground, you've proven to me that you can make your own choices, chose your own friends, help people and seeing that made me realise that I need to let you grow up, if you think Finn is right for you. I'll trust that but if he breaks your heart, I'll break him" Bell tells me.

"Thank you, but I do still need you" I tell my brother. "I know. Just not as much" Bell says.

"Mom would be so proud of you, coming to the ground for us, protecting us it's all mom ever wanted" I tell my brother.

"I'm gonna go check on Raven before this gets any deeper but I love you, kid. Mom would be proud of you, too" Bell says with a smirk then he heads to the dropship.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm in the dropship with Finn, Raven, Clarke and Bellamy.

"That should stop the external bleeding" Clarke says as she treats Raven

"I don't understand. How did Murphy get a gun?" Finn asks.

"Long story" Bell says.

"We got lucky. If Murphy hit the fuel tank instead of me, we'd all be dead" Raven informs us.

"Wait, there's rocket fuel down there? Enough to build a bomb?" Clarke asks.

"Enough to build 100 bombs... if we had any gunpowder left" Raven says.

"Let's get back to the reapers. Maybe they'll help us. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?" Bell says.

"Not this enemy" Finn tells him.

"We saw them. Trust me, it's not an option" Clarke agrees.

"There's no time for this" Bellamy says.

"Can she walk or not?" Finn asks

"No. We have to carry her" Clarke states.

"The hell you will. I'm good to go" Raven says attempting to stand up.

"Hey, listen to me. That bullet is still inside you. If by some miracle, there's no internal bleeding, it might hold until we get somewhere safe. But you are not walking there. Is that clear?" Clarke says.

"I'll get the stretcher" Finn offers then he heads to leave.

"Can't run away fast enough, huh? Real brave" Bell snaps.

"Dying in a fight you can't win isn't brave, Bellamy, it's stupid" Finn snaps.

"Spoken like every coward who's ever run from a fight" Bellamy says.

"All right, that's enough" I say. "It's time to go" Clarke tells us.

"If they follow? It's a 120-mile walk to the ocean" Bellamy states.

"Look, we're wasting time. If he wants to stay, he can stay" Finn spits.

"He's not staying!" I exclaim. "No, he can't. We can't do this without you, Bellamy" Clarke states.

"We really can't" I agree.

"What do you want me to say?" Bellamy asks.

"I want you to say that you're with us. Those kids out there, they listen to you" Clarke tells my brother.

"They're lining up to go. They listen to you more" Bellamy argues.

"I gave them an easy choice. But 5 minutes ago, they were willing to fight and die for you. You inspire them. I'm afraid we're gonna need that again before this day is through" Clarke tells him.

"Okay, here we go! Keep your eyes open! Keep your eyes open!"

We all head out of camp.

"You did good here, Bell" I tell my brother. "18 dead" Bell reminds me.

"82 alive. You did good" I state.

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do when we get to the beach?" I hear Miller say.

"No. What?" Drew asks. "I want to go surfing" Miller says.

"Quiet. Keep your eyes open" Jasper tells them.

"No more woods. A view of the ocean. No more damn trees, just pale, blue water" Drew says.

"What is it?" Jasper asks.

"Why are we stopping?" Raven asks from her stretcher that Finn and Clarke are crying.

"I don't know" Finn says. "I don't see anything" Jasper tells us.

People are gasping and shouting.

"Grounders!"

Drew is hit in the face with a sharp metal object killing him.

"Move, move, move!" Bellamy yells.

"I don't see anyone!" Jasper shouts.

"They're right behind us! Go, go, go!" Octavia yells.

"Behind the wall!" Finn says.

"Shut the gate! Shut the gate!" I yell panicking as we all run back to camp.

"Where are they?" Bell asks.

"Why aren't they attacking?" I ask.

"Because we're doing exactly what they wanted us to do" Clarke tells us.

"What are you talking about?" Bell says. I was wondering the same.

"Lincoln said the scouts would be the first to arrive" Clarke says.

"If it's just scouts, we can fight our way out. That's what Lincoln would do" Octavia tells us.

"We're done doing what that grounder would do. We tried it and now Drew is dead. You want to be next?" Bellamy asks.

"That grounder saved our lives. I agree with Octavia. For all we know, there's one scout out there" Finn says.

"One scout with insanely good aim" Jasper states.

"Clarke, we can still do this" Octavia says. "I don't think we can" I admit.

"Looking to you, Princess. What's it gonna be? Run and get picked off out in the open, or stand and fight back?" Bellamy asks.

"Clarke. If we're still here when Tristan gets here..." Finn trails off.

"Lincoln said "scouts." More than one. He said, "get home before the scouts arrive." Finn, they're already here. Looks like you've got your fight" Clarke says turning to Bell.

"Ok, then. This is what we've been preparing for. Kill them before they kill us. Gunners, to your posts. Use the tunnels to get in and out. From now on, the gate stays closed" Bellamy announces.

"All right, let's get to those foxholes" Bellamy says.

"So, how the hell do we do this?" Clarke asks.

"We've got 25 rifles with 20 rounds each, give or take. Roughly 500 rounds of ammo. While you two were gone, we made some improvements. Thanks to Raven, the gully is mined" Bellamy says.

"Partially mined. Thanks to Murphy" Raven points out.

"Still, it's the main route in. If the grounders use it, we'll know. She also built grenades" Bellamy says.

"It's not many" Clarke states.

"Again, thank you, Murphy" Raven states.

"We'll make them count. If the grounders make it through the front gate, guns and grenades should force them back" Bell tells us.

"And then?" I ask.

"Then we close the door and pray" Raven states.

"And pray what? That the ship keeps them out? Because it won't" Clarke snaps.

"Then let's not let them get through the gate. All foxholes, listen up. Keep your eyes and ears open. Inflict casualties, as many as possible. You can hold them off long enough to make them turn back. That's the plan" Bellamy says.

"That's always your plan, just like the bomb at the bridge" Finn points out.

"Damn right. You got a better idea?" Bellamy questions.

"It can't be that simple. You said there's fuel in those rockets, right? Enough to build 100 bombs" Clarke says to Raven.

"I also said we've got no gunpowder left" Raven reminds her.

" I don't want to build a bomb. I want to blast off" Clarke explains.

"Draw them in close. Fire the rockets. A ring of fire" Raven says.

"Barbecued grounders. I like it" Bellamy beams.

"Will it work?" Finn asks.

"You give me enough time, I'll cook them real good" Raven tells us.

"Take it easy. You've got a bullet in you" I remind her. She smiles at me.

"Foxholes" Bellamy yells. I go with him, Munroe and Miller.

"Where's Octavia?" Bellamy asks us.

"She left 5 minutes ago. Didn't say where to. She thinks she's a damn samurai" Miller says.

I burst out laughing. Miller looks at me and smirks a little.

"You see anything?" Bellamy asks Munroe.

"No. What the hell are they waiting for?" Munroe asks.

"The longer they wait, the better. This is about buying time for Raven" Bellamy states.

"It's like we're waiting to die" I say. "Have faith, Rhea" Bellamy tells me.

"I see them. They're moving! I count two, 3, no, wait, there's more. I don't know, man. There's too many of them" Sterling says over the radio.

I hear some gunshots.

"Who was that? Sterling, I think. South foxhole. South foxhole, report now" Bellamy yells down the radio.

"Yeah, yeah. We're ok. They didn't attack. It's like... it's like shooting at ghosts" Sterling says down the radio .

"There! I see them!" Monroe says and she shoots.

"Stop! Stop. Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Reload. Now. Those were our last clips" Bellamy orders.

"We should... we should fall back" Monroe says.

"No. If this position falls, they'll walk right to the front door" Bellamy states. "Just hold on" I tell Monroe.

"I don't see anyone. They're too fast" Someone says through the radio.

"I hit... I hit them. I think I hit them" Somebody else says through the radio.

"They're everywhere! Harper, get down! We need backup! Raven, our mines actually worked!" Jasper says through the radio.

"Jasper can splice" Raven says through the radio.

"Jasper, we need you in the dropship right now" Clarke yells down the radio.

"Negative. We can't give up the west wood" Bell says into the radio.

"The west woods are mined, Bellamy. The grounders just figured that out. Jasper, get in here" Clarke demands.

"I see one! There! There!" Harper says.

"They're drawing our fire" Jasper states.

"Damn it. I'm all out" Harper says.

"Bell, they're all gonna be out soon" I state. "Just don't worry" Bell tells me.

"They want us to run out of ammo. All gunners, listen up. The grounders are not attacking. They're making us waste bullets. Don't shoot when they're running laterally" Jasper says down the radio.

"Jasper's right. Don't fire until you're sure it's attack. Repeat, do not fire until you are sure" Bellamy yells down the radio.

"Here they come!" Sterling exclaims. I grab Bell's arm scared.

"Fall back! Get back here!"

"Bellamy! Aah!" guy yells before he dies.

I turn around and see my sister with a sword.

"Admit it. You want one" Octavia says just before she is shot in the leg with an arrow.

"No!" I exclaim.

"You're hit! Miller, fall back, now. Can you walk? O. Hey. Hold on to me. Let me get you behind that wall" Bellamy says helping O. I go with them.

We hear extremely loud yelling and see the grounders take their attention of us.

"What the hell is that?" Octavia asks.

"I don't know, but they're distracted. Let's move" Bellamy says.

"We'll never make it. Leave me. I'll find another way" Octavia tells us. "No chance. We stay together" I state.

"I'm not going anywhere without you" Bellamy trlls Octavia.

"Octavia" Lincoln says approaching us.

"Lincoln?" Octavia says looking up at him.

"You did this?" Bellamy asks Lincoln.

"With Finn. It's deep. I can help you, but you have to come with me now" Limcoln says looking at O's leg.

"Go. Let him help" Bellamy says.

"No way. I have to see this through" Octavia protests.

"You need to go, Octavia, we want you alive" I tell my sister.

"You can't walk and we can't get you back to the dropship" Bell states.

"He's right. This fight is over for you" Lincoln says

"O, O, listen to me. I told you my life ended the day you were born. The truth is... it didn't start until then. Go with him. I need you to live. Besides... I got this" Bellamy says.

"He's right O. You gotta go" I tell her.

"I love you, big brother" Octavia says hugging Bellamy.

"Keep her safe" I tell Lincoln. He nods at me.

"I love you, little sister" Octavia tells me hugging me. "I love you too, O" I tell her hugging her back.

"May we meet again" Bellamy says to O putting his arm around my shoulders.

"May we meet again. Keep her safe" Octavia says to Bell glancing at me.

"Always" Bell says as O leaves. "She'll be okay" I tell my brother.

"I know. So will you" Bell tells me. I smile at him and wipe a single tear from his face.

"Shit. We gotta get back to the dropship. Now" Bellamy says grabbing my hand and dragging me with him as he sprints to the dropship.

A grounder attacks Bellamy taking him to the ground

"Bell" I scream trying to pull the grounder off him. "Go" Bellamy grunts.

"Not without you" I tell him. "Rhea, come on" Clarke yells.

"Rhea" Finn shouts running to help. I can't leave Bell.

"Rhea! Get in the drop ship now" Bellamy yells. I feel strong arms pulling me and turn to see Miller has grabbed me.

He runs with me to the Dropship and orders Clarke to shut the doors.

As the door shuts the last thing I see is Bell and Finn fighting off the grounder.

Clarke and Jasper set the rockets hopefully incinerating all the grounders.

"Clarke, open the door! Bell and Finn. Just open the door" I plead.

"They'll be okay" Jasper tells me. I'm not so sure.

"I can't lost them" I say, it comes out like a whimper.

Jasper gives me a hug. "Let's open the door" Clarke says.

Miller nods and pulls the lever. We look outside and see hundreds of grounder corpses.

No Finn and Bellamy. They could be among them.

I fall to the ground and start sobbing. I can feel Jasper hugging me again then suddenly everything goes all blurry...


	14. Chapter 14

**A day later.**

I open my eyes and look around dazed. I'm in some sort of room, I don't recognise it. I have no clue where I am.

I look down and see I'm in different clothes. Now I'm wearing a white nightdress.

Am I dead?

I walk over to the door and look out the glass to see Harper's face looking out of a window opposite me.

"Let me out" I yell punching the door. The glass smashes and my hand goes through it, It cuts my arm but I ignore the pain and move my arm down to the handle unlocking the door.

I run over to Harper's door and unlock it.

Blood is pouring from my arm on to the floor. "Rhea, what's going on?" Harper asks me terrified as she comes out of her room.

She's dressed in a white top and white leggings.

"I don't know" I admit. "Your arm" Harper gasps.

I glance down and see it's pretty deep. "Come on!" I say before grabbing her hand and running down the corridor.

"Where are we?" Harper asks me. "I have no idea" I say continuing to run down the corridor.

I hear a banging of fists on a door and turn to see Clarke's face through a glass window.

"Clarke?" I call. "Rhea, get me out" Clarke yells.

I quickly unlock her door and she runs out. She's also dressed differently, she has a white top and white shorts.

"Clarke, where the hell are we?" I ask her. "I don't know" Clarke says.

Great. Nobody knows.

"Monty is across there" Clarke tells me before attempting to run to the door across from her she slips on my blood and falls to the ground.

"Rhea! Your arm!" Clarke exclaims standing up, her white top covered in my blood.

"It's fine" I lie biting my lip to hold in the pain. Harper unlocks the door across from Clarke's room revealing Monty lying in the bed.

"Monty get up! We're leaving come on" Clarke yells. Monty scrambles out of bed in his new clothes too.

"I've missed you guys" Monty tells us. I give him a small smile.

A girl dressed in a cleaner's uniform with earphones on enters the corridor.

"Quick! Get in!" I say and the four of us run into Monty's room and hide.

"Oh no. Contamination" The girl says. Clarke and I run out of the room and attack the girl.

"No stop you'll contaminate me" The girl yells as Clarke and I push her to the ground.

My arm is really starting to hurt. "She has a radio" Clarke points out.

Harper comes out of Monty's room holding a pole and she passes it to me.

I hold the pole to her throat. "Where are we?" Clarke asks as I press the pole down on her throat.

"Mount weather" The girl chokes. "Mount weather? The chancellor wanted us to go there, right?" Monty says.

Clarke nods. "Who are you?" I ask her.

"Maya" The girl splutters. "How do we get out of here?" Monty asks.

"You can't it's not safe out there" Maya says trying to sit up I force her back down.

"It is safe. My brother and sister are out there. You better tell me how the hell we can get out of here or you die. Make your choice" I snap.

Bell and O need to be okay. Lincoln would've saved O, he loves her. Bellamy he would have run, he's a survivor, he'll be okay. I hope he is. Finn. Finn will be with Bellamy, he'll be fine too. He might not be. He might be dead. What if Bellamy's dead and I never see him again. Or if Octavia died too. What if they're both dead.

"I'll show you" Maya croaks, Clarke and I allow her up and Clarke takes the pole from me and holds it to Maya's throat with one hand and grabbing Maya's arm with the other.

"Wait where's Jasper?" Monty asks. "Jasper? He's already out" Maya tells us.

"What do you mean out?" I ask. "Out of quarantine. He was one of the least contaminated" Maya explains.

"We're not contaminated!" Harper states. "You are. Radiation" Maya tells us.

"There is no radiation. The ground is survivable" Clarke informs her. "Not for everybody" Maya says.

"What do you mean?" Monty asks.

"In here me and my people, we're all affected by the radiation. It kills us" Maya says.

The pain in my arm gets worse, I can feel the blood pouring onto my bare feet.

Everything around me is going blurry. "Rhea" Harper's voice echoes.

Everything goes dark...

 **5 hours later.**

I open my eyes and look around, I'm in a bed again but this time it looks different, I look to my left and see Clarke sat by my bedside.

I look to my right and see a doctor woman and an old man.

"Welcome back, Rhea, you gave us quite a scare" The woman tells me.

"Who are you? Clarke what happened?" I ask panicking. "Hey, it's okay. We're safe now" Clarke tells me.

What the hell is she talking about? Where are Monty and Harper? Maya? What happened?

"My name is Dr. Tsing. This is President Dante Wallace" The doctor tells me.

President? Bell told me about presidents, they're all dead.

"Why am I here?" I ask. "We saved you. All of you" Dante says.

All of us?

"Is my brother here?" I ask quickly. "We brought in everybody we found. I'm sorry Rhea" Dante apologises.

Bell's not gone. He's not. Bell wouldn't let these people take him.

"When can we go home?" I ask. "This is home now, Rhea" Tsing tells me.

"No. My home is with my brother and my sister" I snap getting out of the bed.

A guy comes in with a basket full of clothes.

"Get changed. Both of you then come with us and we'll take you to your people" Dante says.

I look at Clarke, wondering what she's thinking. Clarke nods at me.

"Okay" I say reluctantly. "Let's give the girls some privacy" Dante says and he and Tsing leave.

"Clarke! What the hell is going on? Where are Monty and Harper? What happened with Maya? Why are we here?" I ramble bombarding Clarke with questions.

"Monty and Harper are already with our people. You passed out and Maya said she could get you help, Monty agreed right away and lots of guards came. We're here because they think they're saving us. I disagree" Clarke explains.

"So what's the plan?" I ask Clarke. "Play along for a while then we escape and get back to your brother and the others" Clarke tells me.

"Sounds like a plan" I say. Clarke smiles.

"Let's get these clothes on, don't want to keep them waiting" Clarke says sarcastically.

I go over to the basket of clothes and pick out a long sleeved black top, black jeans and a leather jacket.

"Going dark?" Clarke asks me. "Yep" I say before putting on a pair of boots.

"We're ready" Clarke calls after she gets dressed. Dante holds open the door and beckons us.

We walk through the door and follow Dante into a sort of living room.

I recognise Jasper first. "Rhea, Clarke" Jasper yells running over to us.

I give Jasper a quick hug. I'm glad he's okay, he's really grown on me.

Clarke and Jasper hug. "Enjoy" Dante says before leaving.

"Rhea, are you okay now?" Monty asks coming over to us.

"Yeah I'm good Monty" I tell him before giving him a hug.

"How's your arm?" Monty asks me glancing at my covered arms.

"It's fine" I tell him. "I'm sorry about Bellamy and Finn" Jasper tells me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"They're not dead" I snap before storming off. "Rhea, wait!" Clarke yells chasing after me.

"What!" I say snappily. "We have to stick together" Clarke tells me.

"Your packet contains everything you need to know about Mount Weather, which I promise is not as confusing as the map on page one makes it up to look. You came from level three, which houses our medical facility" A woman announces.

"What packet?" I ask Clarke. Fox comes over and passes Clarke and I booklets.

"Welcome Rhea and Clarke, I'm Keenan" The woman tells us. I glare at her.

Clarke blinks at her. "Well... if you need anything" Keenan says awkwardly before leaving.

"I don't want a stupid booklet. I need to be back with my brother and sister" I snap.

The last time I was away from Bell and O was... No I don't want to think about that.

 **Flashback. 1 year earlier.**

 _Rhea is sat in an interrogation room. Major Byrne is questioning her._

 _"Your name. I asked your name" Major Byrne says. Rhea blinks at her._

 _"Why aren't you registered?" Major Byrne asks. Rhea stares at her quietly again._

 _"Just let me see my sisters" Bellamy yells from outside. "Is that your brother?" Major Byrne asks._

 _Rhea ignores her again. Chancellor Jaha enters the room._

 _"I've spoken to your mother. She has told me everything about you and Octavia, Rhea" Jaha tells Rhea._

 _"Is she okay?" Rhea asks looking up at the chancellor. "Your mother has been arrested" Jaha informs Rhea._

 _"No. Please, it wasn't her fault. Please don't float her" Rhea pleads tears streaming down her face._

 _"You may say goodbye then you will be imprisoned" Jaha says before leaving._

 _"No. Please. No" Rhea screams. Major Byrne leaves and shuts the door._

 _Rhea falls to the floor in tears._

 **Flashback over.**

"Rhea, you okay?" Clarke asks poking my cheek. "What? Yeah" I say rubbing my eyes.

"We will get out of here. I promise" Clarke says. "I hope your right" I tell Clarke.

Monty and Jasper approach us. "Sorry. I was insensitive. Finn and Bellamy are survivors. I'm sure they're fine" Jasper says to me.

I can tell that's not what he believes. "Thanks" I say attempting to walk off.

"Wait, I'll show you to our room" Monty tells me. "Our room?" I question.

"We're all sharing" Monty explains leading me down a hallway.

Jasper and Clarke follow. We walk into a room full of bunk beds.

"Which is mine?" I ask. "Whatever one" Monty says.

I chose one near the back climb up the top and go under the covers, turning to face the wall.

I close my eyes and see my mother.

 **Flashback. Continued.**

 _The door to the interrogation room opens and Major Byrnes enters._

 _"Please let me go" Rhea begs. "Come with me" Major Byrne tells her and she walks her to the floating chamber._

 _Rhea enters alone and sees Jaha standing near the floating chamber door._

 _Kane is standing near the button._

 _"Are you floating me?" Rhea asks, her voice cracking as she glances at the air lock door._

 _A guard brings in Octavia. "O!" Rhea exclaims. Octavia goes to her sister and hugs her tightly._

 _"I love you, Rae" Octavia tells Rhea. "I love you too, O" Rhea tells her sister grabbing her hand_

 _"Together" Octavia whispers glancing at the air lock. Rhea nods and they step forward._

 _"Your not being floated" Kane tells them. The door opens and 2 guards bring Aurora in._

 _"Mom! Mom no!" Rhea yells. "Mom. We're sorry" Octavia shouts._

 _The two girls go over to their mother, guards attempt to pull them back._

 _"Let them say goodbye" Jaha says. Bellamy bursts in._

 _The guards look at Jaha with their weapons out. Jaha shakes his head._

 _"Bell! We're sorry" Rhea says. "Don't blame yourself. It's okay" Aurora tells Rhea before stroking her cheek._

 _"Mom! I'm sorry. It was my fault" Bellamy says approaching his mother and sisters._

 _"Bellamy, you did not ask for this life. I had 2 extra children. I knew the risks and the consequences, your whole life you have taken care of your sisters. Just like I asked" Aurora tells Bellamy taking his hand._

 _"Mom, I'm sorry. I always complained about being born but I'm glad I was, I love you" Octavia tells her mother before hugging her tightly._

 _"I love you all so much" Aurora tells her children. Rhea and Octavia both start crying._

 _Bellamy has two tears slide down his cheek. Aurora wipes Bellamy's tears and kisses his cheek._

 _"I love you, Bellamy Blake and I couldn't be prouder of you" Aurora tells her only son._

 _"I'm so sorry" Bellamy apologises stepping aside. Aurora takes Octavia's hand and places a kiss on her forehead._

 _"You are loved, Octavia Blake never forget that" Aurora tells Octavia before moving to Rhea._

 _Octavia runs to Bellamy who pulls her close to him._

 _"Mom no" Rhea sobs as her mother approaches her. "I love you, my baby girl" Aurora says before giving Rhea one last hug._

 _"No mom. No" Rhea yells. Aurora steps forward._

 _Bellamy pulls Rhea close to him too._

 _The air lock chamber opens. "Bellamy, your sisters your responsibilities. Take care of them" Aurora says before the doors shuts._

 _Aurora looks out at her children as tears stream down her face._

 _Jaha nods and Kane pushes the button. Aurora is floated._

 _Bellamy has an arm around both Rhea and Octavia._

 _"Rhea and Octavia Blake your under arrest" A guard says and guards grab both Rhea and Octavia._

 _"No. Bellamy" Octavia yells. "Bell" Rhea screams._

 _Both girls are dragged out. Bellamy falls to his knees sobbing._


	15. Chapter 15

**The next morning.**

I woke up over an hour ago. I've just been pretending to sleep. I was hoping it would all just be a dream.

"Rhea, I know your awake" Monty says sitting on the edge of my bed.

I turn round to face him. "Morning" I say.

"Sleep well?" Monty asks. No.

"Yeah" I lie. Clarke is sketching a map of mount weather, it's pretty good.

"Miller!" A boy says.

I get out of bed and see Miller coming in with Maya.

"Look who finally got released" Jasper says smiling.

"Hey" Miller says.

He saved my life. I guess I should thank him.

"Miller. I'm glad you're ok" Clarke tells him.

"Yeah. Only took, what, 3 surgeries? I hear you two are fitting right in" Miller says glancing at Clarke and I.

Clarke looks at Maya.

"Twice a day. Don't forget. You'll be ok in a few days. Here" Maya tells Miller before handing him some medicine.

"Thanks" Miller says.

"Maya, top of the morning... is a very dumb thing to say that I saw in an old movie once. Hey. You going to breakfast?" Jasper rambles.

He totally likes her.

"Yeah. You want to go together?" Maya asks.

"Sure, yeah. I... I'd love t..." Jasper is cut off by an alarm blaring.

"Um, save me a seat, ok?" Maya says about to leave.

"Hey. What's going on?" Clarke asks. "The hell is that?" I ask.

"That signal means the surface patrol is back and someone needs medical attention. I have to go to quarantine" Maya explains then she laves.

"Hey, Clarke. What are you doing?" Jasper asks as Clarke attempts to follo wmaya.

"Maybe they found survivors. If our people are hurt, we have a right to know" Clarke states and we both follow Maya.

"I'm pretty sure we shouldn't just go w... wandering around" Jasper says coming with us.

We go to the quarantine and see Maya talking to a man.

"What are we dealing with?" Maya asks.

"They were attacked. One dead. He's in room two. The other took off his gloves and mask to treat him. He's still in decon, but he'll need treatment as soon as he's processed through" The man tells Maya.

"Who attacked them?" Clarke asks revealing herself as well as Jasper and I.

"What are they doing here? Hey, stop! It's not safe!" The man says as Clarke tries to burst into quarantine.

"It is for us. Let's go, Jasper, Rhea" Clarke says.

"Someone's got to keep them out of trouble" Jasper says.

Clarke, Jasper and I enter the quarantine ward.

"Clarke, slow down! Stop pushing so hard. These people are..." Jasper trails off.

We see a man with a bullet wound.

"Are lying to us. That's a bullet wound. Grounders don't use guns" Clarke states.

"Unless the Grounders got the guns from us" Jasper suggests. "

I shake my head. "I don't think so. I think our people are alive out there" Clarke announces.

"Get them out of here" Dr Tsing yells.

"Who shot him? One of us?" I question. The guards drag us out as a man covered in burns is brought in.

"It won't happen again" Jasper tells the guards before turning to Clarke and I "Come on... let's just go to breakfast"

"I don't wanna eat, Jasper! I just wanna find my damn brother" I snap.

Jasper grabs my hand and leads me to the breakfast hall all the same.

Clarke and I sit alone. "That was definitely a bullet wound" Clarke says.

"I saw it too. Our people are still out there" I state.

"Hey look, there's Dante" Clarke points out. "Yeah, so?" I reply.

"Let's go talk to him. He seemed kinda fair, right" Clarke responds.

"No. He didn't seem fair, none of these people seem fair" I argue.

"Just come on" Clarke insists standing up. I sigh but go with her anyway.

"We need to talk" Clarke tells Dante as we approach him.

"Sure. Let's talk over breakfast. Sit down girls" Dante says.

I don't want to sit down and eat breakfast... Why is nobody here understanding that.

"Who shot that soldier?" Clarke asks taking a seat. I remain standing.

Dante gestures for me to sit but I stay standing.

"The patrol that was looking for your people was attacked by what you call Grounders" Dante reveals.

"I fought Grounders. They don't use guns" Clarke states.

"I never mentioned guns. Sergeant Shaw was shot by an arrow" Dante lies.

"The hell he was! That was a bullet wound" I snap.

"It was an arrow wound, miss Blake" Dante says looking up at me.

"That's not true. I... I saw the wound" Clarke tells him.

"Sometimes, we feel so strongly about our people we see things that aren't there" Dante replies

"So we're both having the same hallucinations? You people are crazy" I state.

"I'd like to see the body" Clarke utters.

"Of course. Come with me" Dante instructs Clarke.

I step forward to go with them but Dante gestures for me to stop.

"You should stay here Miss Blake. Only one of you can come and I know Clarke is trained in medicine" Dante says.

Asshole. "Whatever" I mutter then I go back to my table alone as Clarke goes with Dante.

Harper comes over with some toast and Orange juice and sits down.

"You need to eat" Harper says placing the toast in front of me.

I shake my head. "How are you gonna find Bellamy if you've got no energy?" Harper asks me.

I pick up the toast and take a bite. Harper stands up to leave.

"You can stay if you want" I tell her. "I was planning on staying. I'm just getting some more pancakes" Harper tells me then she goes over to the pancakes.

Miller takes a seat next to me. I turn to look at him surprised.

"I know your probably still mad at me... I only did it because Bellamy made me promise to take care of his sisters if anything happened to him and I guess I didn't want you to die" Miller explains.

I understand why he did it. If I had been in Bell's position I would have wanted Miller to save O and Bell. I just wish I could've helped my brother.

"It's fine. I understand. Bellamy respected you, trusted you. He'd be grateful" I tell Miller.

"So we're good?" Miller questions. "Yeah. We're good" I confirm.

Harper comes back over with pancakes. "Miller, you joining us?" Harper asks.

Miller nods and he grabs one of Harper's pancakes. Harper rolls her eyes at him.

"Hey where's Clarke?" Miller asks. "With Dante" I say.

"Is she in trouble about earlier?" Jasper asks taking a seat.

"No she's gonna go see the body" I inform them. "Body? What body?" Monty asks joining us.

"The one with a bullet wound from one of our people" I say. "Possibly" Jasper says.

I look at Jasper confused. "Well I'm just saying the grounders could have stolen our guns" Jasper argues.

"Grounders don't use guns!" I exclaim. "She's right. They don't" Miller agrees.

"Dante is saying it was an arrow wound. It wasn't" I tell them.

"It could have been" Jasper reasons. "It wasn't" I interject.

"Maybe it just looked like a bullet wound" Monty suggests. "No it was" I insist.

"So you think there are survivors?" Harper questions. "I know there are" I say.

"I guess we'll find out" Miller mutters. "Not if we're locked up in here" I state.

"We're safe here. I don't wanna go back out there" Jasper announces.

"Jasper we have to! Your parents could be out there, your friends. My sister is out there" I remind him.

"Octavia will be fine. She's with Lincoln, she'd want you to be safe" Jasper retorts.

"Exactly. Which is why I am gonna find a way out of this hell hole" I snap then I storm off.

I go back to the room with all the stupid bunk beds adjacent to each other. Why can't Jasper understand? My brother and sister are out there. Finn is out there. Raven is also out there. I need to get back.

Where the hell is Clarke? She better not betray me and start believing their crap. She's the only person I trust right now.

Clarke walks in. "Clarke! What happened? What did he say?" I ask rushing over to her.

"They showed me an arrow wound on a man. Showed me the arrow that did it to" Clarke tells me taking a seat on the bunk bed.

"It was definitely a bullet wound" I state. "I know but we have no proof" Clarke says.

"We have to find proof. Can't we find the man that was actually shot?" I ask.

"Well... only patients are allowed in medical" Clarke says then she puts on her thinking face.

She walks over to a sewing needle and holds it to her arm.

"Clarke stop! You don't have to" I state. Clarke looks at me confused.

I pull of the leather jacket and hold up my stitched arm. "Rhea no... I can't" Clarke stammers.

"Just hurry up. There's no need for us both to be wounded" I state.

"It's gonna hurt a lot" Clarke tells me.

"I don't expect it to tickle. Look I need to get outta of here at any cost. Just do it" I say.

Clarke looks at me apologetically before using the needle to rip out my stitches.

I've never felt pain like this. My eyes are watering and I can feel tears sliding down my face. The blood is pouring out of my arm. It feels like it's gonna fall off.

Clarke gives me a quick hug "Your gonna be okay"

"What do I need to do?" I ask between gasps.

This is way more painful than I imagined. "Just look around. I'll be making sure I'm in with you. Just play on a fear of needles" Clarke says.

I nod and we make our way out of the room.

"Contamination" Somebody yells. Maya comes over to us.

"Rhea? What happened?" Maya asks panicking. "Your arm. We have to get to medical"

"So let's get her there! She's losing so much blood" Clarke snaps.

Maya nods and gets us through with her keycard.

Dr Tsing sees me and takes out the remaining stitches then she stitches it back up.

"So you were just stretching?" Dr Tsing asks. I nod, she gave me pain relief and I feel awful.

"You can spend the night here. Observation. You have a visitor" Dr Tsing says before leaving.

Clarke walks in. "Clarke! Hey" I beam.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Clarke asks me. "Never better" I mutter.

"Come on. Let's go" Clarke says before grabbing my hand and leading me out of medical.

"Where exactly are we going?" I ask. "No idea. Let's just look around" Clarke replies.

We walk through a corridor which leads to another corridor and finally a door.

'No unauthorised members past this point' the door says.

Clarke pushes the door and surprisingly it's unlocked.

We walk in and see grounders in cages all around the room.

"Oh my god" I whisper.

This is inhumane. Disgusting. They're still people.

"Anya?" Clarke calls. I look up and see the familiar grounder, who we had the meeting with.

Seeing her reminds me of Finn. I can't wait to be back with him. I love him so much.

"What are they doing to you?" I ask the woman. "Jus" Anya mutters.

"I don't understand" I state. "Blood" Anya says.

"That's the treatment? Your blood?" Clarke realises. Anya nods.

Clarke begins picking at the lock and just as the cage opens Dr Tsing walks in.

Clarke quickly climbs inside the cage and drags me in too.

It's so cramped and I'm leaned against Anya. I want the hell out of here.

Dr Tsing opens a cage door and two guards bring in a sick grounder and lock him up.

I look up at Clarke who places a finger to her mouth. Dr Tsing and the guards leave and I quickly get out of the cage.

Clarke comes out too dragging Anya with her.

"Let's get out of here" Clarke says and she opens a door we walk through it suddenly an alarm starts blaring and the floor beneath us gives way sending us down some sort of trash chute.

We land in a cart full of dead bodies. Automatically I jump out.

It's disgusting, all those people their bodies are mutilated. Clarke climbs out too.

"Anya take my hand" Clarke instructs Anya who does as she says.

Clarke pulls Anya out. "Now can we get out of here?" I ask.

"We're out. Hey come on, get dressed. We won't cover any ground like this" Clarke announces glancing to a pile of dirty ragged clothes.

"I won't leave my people behind" Anya retorts. I don't want to wear the clothes they're disgusting but if they'll get to me Bell, O and Finn then screw it.

I quickly throw off the leather jacket and pull on a sort of brown ragged shawl thing. I decide to keep on my black jeans since the shawl things goes down to my knees anyway.

"Anya listen to me, my people are still inside there. But they have guards they have weapons once we're out we can find help and come back and get them" Clarke states.

"There is no 'we'. Someones coming" Anya says.

Great. We'll probably be killed because the grounder bitch is being petty.

"Not just someone, Reapers" Clarke mutters.

Definite death.

Anya looks ready to fight.

"Hey, Anya, you can't fight you can hardly stand. I have a better idea come on" Clarke told us then she climbed back into the cart of bodies.

Any reluctantly does the same. I hesitate, they're all dead bodies but then I think about Bell and O and I quickly climb in.

A reaper comes and he wheels the cart along. Playing dead is surprisingly hard.

My eyes are itchy and my leg is cramping. The cart finally stops and the reaper hauls out a body then walks away.

Once we can no longer here his footsteps I quickly climb out of the cart.

"Rhea! He could have been there" Clarke snaps. "I'm not staying in there any longer" I reply.

A half dead guy moves his arm and Anya goes over to him and grabs his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask. "Yu gonplei ste odon" Anya says before snapping the guys neck.

I have no idea what that means but I don't like it.

"Anya. Come on" Clarke urges Anya before climbing out. Anya follows and they grab clothes out of the cart and quickly put them on.

"Okay. Let's go" I say and I start running forwards. They follow me.

We keep running and end up at a dead end.

"Damn it! This place is a maze!" Clarke curses.

"What are they doing to us?" Anya asks curiously.

"They use your blood. I saw a soldier come in with radiation burns, hours later he was fine. It's like your blood is healing them somehow. I've never seen anything like it" Clarke explains then she begins running again.

I run after her. "Come on this way!" Clarke says before she turns and realises Anya is not following.

"Hey what are you doing? That's the way back to the Reapers" Clarke points out.

"You go your way, I'll go mine" Anya retorts. "Fine by me. Clarke, come on we have to get back to camp" I state.

"Anya, we need to stick together" Clarke continues.

She never knows when to give up. I don't care about that bitch I want out of here.

"I told you there is no 'We'" Anya repeats.

"Exactly. Come on Clarke" I say grabbing her arm.

"I saved your life" Clarke reminds Anya. I sigh loudly earning a glare from Clarke.

"You saved me because you need me. I know the way back to your people, I know where all the traps are hidden. You'd never make it alone" Anya argues.

"We don't have time for this. Our best chance to get out of here alive is together. All we can doing is keep moving and hope-" Clarke stops when she turns around and sees Anya has already left.

"Anya" Clarke yells looking as if she's going to go after her.

"Clarke, we need to get home. Just let her go" I say.

"No. We need her, Rhea come on" Clarke says grabbing my arm then taking me with her as she chases after Anya.

I don't wanna chase after that grounder bitch but if I don't I'll be alone and I won't make it out of here alive.

Three reapers come out of nowhere and corner us, looming like they're gonna attack.

This is all because of that damn grounder.

"No. Please!" Clarke pleads.

A screeching noise begins ringing through the tunnels and it makes the reapers fall over in pain.

2 guards appear both armed with guns.

"Get back! Get away from them now!" The guard orders the reapers.

"Clarke Griffin, Rhea Blake, you're coming with us" The other guard says.

They both step forward and grab us leading us back to Mount Weather.

Anya suddenly appears from above us and she rips off the guards helmets killing them.

"I found a way out. This way" Anya announces and she begins running.

I instantly sprint after her. Clarke picks up one of the dead guards guns and runs after us.

We reach the 'exit' and I see it's a massive drop into water.

"Is this even survivable?" I ask Anya. Anya nods.

Clarke appears and comes to over us. Another two guards show up also armed.

Anya jumps into the dam. "It doesn't have to end this way" One of the guards say pointing his gun at us.

Clarke drops the gun as if she's going to surrender then jumps grabbing my arm as she does and the next thing I know we've just landed in the water with a big splash.


	16. Chapter 16

Somehow I made my way to the shore. My hair and clothes are soaking. Clarke and Anya are next to me both soaking too.

"Clarke, you okay?" I ask. Clarke nods.

"Let's go" I say standing up. Clarke attempts to stand up and Anya hits her on the head with a rock knocking her out.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snap. "Your people killed 300 of my warriors. I can't go back with nothing" Anya replies then she stands up.

She's gonna attack me. I have to get out of here.

"Sorry Clarke" I mutter then I run off into the woods.

I shouldn't have left her but what choice did I have, Anya would have killed me if I'd fought back and I would have. If i can just get back to camp and find Bellamy we can come back and find Clarke.

We need to get our people out of Mount Weather. Jasper, Monty, Harper, Miller and the others they don't deserve what's gonna happen to them.

These woods are like a maze. I have no idea where I'm going or how I even get back to camp.

I can hear rustling in the trees. A blonde woman appears holding a bow and arrow which is pointed at me.

"Look I'm just trying to go home. I'm not doing any harm" I say quickly.

"Your from the sky aren't you?" She questions. I nod.

"Your alone. Where are your people?" She asks.

"Mount weather. Those people kidnapped us" I tell her. "Maunon" She mutters.

"Look I just wanna go home. Please just let me pass" I plead.

"How old are you?" She asks me. "16" I inform her.

I hope she lets me go if not i'm dead anyway, maybe I should have just let Anya kill me.

"Your still so young. What is your name?" She asks me. "Rhea... what's yours?"

"Niylah. You need a change of clothes" She tells me.

"I'm fine. I just need to get home" I state.

"Come with me. I can give you clothes" Niylah says.

She's a grounder. I can't trust her, can I? If I say no she might kill me so I should agree.

"Okay" I whisper. "This way" Niylah tells me then she leads me through some trees to a cabin.

It's sort of plain but it looks cosy. She beckons me inside.

She grabs me a thin black vest top, black jeans and a black jacket with some sort of armour vest on top of it.

"Change" She tells me.

She wants me to get changed in front of her? Screw it.

I quickly through off the horrible shawl thing and the wet black top then put on the dry black top then I quickly pull down my soaking jeans and put on the dry ones.

She pours me a glass of water and passes it to me.

I quickly finish it. "Thank you"

"How did you escape? I've heard of the maunon when people escape they're animals. You don't appear as an animal to me" Niylah says.

"Through the reaper tunnels. I really gotta get home" I state standing up.

"Put on the jacket" Niylah tells me. I put on the strange jacket with the vest on top of it.

"Thank you so much" I say before walking towards the door.

"Wait! Take this" Niylah exclaims passing me a sword.

I take it then leave.

That was unexpected. Maybe not all grounders are bad after all.

I gotta get back to camp. I go back through the tress and find myself where I first Niylah.

I walk up straight and I can hear shouting. I glance down and see Clarke and Anya fighting.

I run over quickly with my sword in my hand. Anya grabs my ankles and throws me to the ground then she sits on top of me and starts punching into my face.

My sword dropped when she threw me to the ground.

I can feel blood seeping out of my cheek and my lip. She keeps punching.

Clarke pulls her off me and starts punching her. Anya is getting the better of Clarke again and is strangling her.

I grab my sword. I look down at Clarke who can barely breathe and I look up at Anya who has pure evil in her eyes.

Before I even realise what I'm doing my sword shoots forward and I slit her throat.

She falls on top of Clarke dead.

"Rhea, what did you do?" Clarke cries. "She was killing you!" I exclaim.

"You didn't have to kill her" Clarke yells. "Yeah. I did" I snap.

"Where did you go?" Clarke asks still clearly angry at me.

"To try get home but I couldn't find my way" I tell her.

"Where'd you get the clothes and the sword?" Clarke questions.

"A good grounder. She helped me" I explain.

I look at Clarke properly and see she's covered in mud and blood. She stinks really bad.

"Let's just get home" Clarke says. I nod in agreement and we set off.

Clarke is looking away from me, she must be mad at me for killing Anya but she has to understand that I killed Anya to save her. I got to admit though something took over it almost felt like an instinct. I had an instinct to kill.

"Clarke, I'm sorry" I eventually say. "It's okay. We do what we have to do" Clarke says but the tone of her voice tells me she thinks otherwise.

We get to the dropship and see that's there nobody there.

"Where the hell are they?" I snap. "Rhea look! There was a message" Clarke points out.

I squint my eyes and can just about make out Clarke's name.

"Great. They're gone" I sigh. "Oh my god" Clarke mutters looking upwards.

I look up and see a lit up hot air balloon. I know this means they must be there and I sprint as fast as I can towards it.

"Rhea, wait up" Clarke pants chasing after me.

After about 10 minutes we finally reach a gate and see Guards from the Ark with their guns pointed at us.

"Grounders?" I hear somebody question.

"I think they're part of the 100" I hear another say.

Clarke's mom, Abby, makes her way over to us. "Clarke! Oh thank god" Abby gasps before hugging her daughter.

Seeing this makes me really miss my mom.

"Mom" Clarke whispers hugging her mom tightly. I walk past them and look around for Bellamy or Finn.

"Hey wait" Abby calls. I turn around to face her. "Have you seen my brother? Or-"

"Finn and Bellamy are both fine" Abby tells me.

I let out a sigh of relief I didn't even know I was holding in.

"Where are they?" I ask. "Looking for you" Abby tells me.

Great. I have to find them.

"You two need to come to medical" Abby says already leading Clarke inside.

"No. I'm fine" I insist. "Your face and hands are covered in blood. I need to check you over" Abby tells me.

I follow her and Clarke into medical reluctantly.

* * *

I've just woke up. Abby stitched a cut above my eyebrow and one on my cheek and she cleaned the cut on my arm then I tried to go find Bell and Finn, Abby said I had to rest then I tried to leave and she sedated me.

I look next to me and see Clarke isn't there then I quickly get out of the bed and go outside.

I see Raven and Clarke talking and walk over to them. Raven gives me a hug.

"I'm glad your okay" She whispers into my ear. "Yeah you too" I say.

I glance down at her leg and see it's in a brace. I know she's strong so she'll get through it.

I hear people saying there's somebody coming through the gates.

I look down and see Bellamy, Octavia, Monroe and a girl I don't recognise.

I run straight into Bellamy's arms he picks me up and spins me a little before hugging me tighter than he ever has before.

"I'm so glad your okay" Bell tells me as he runs his fingers through my hair.

I pull away from Bellamy then hug Octavia tightly. I glance to the side and see Clarke and Bellamy hugging.

Octavia and Clarke hug too. "Where were you?" Bellamy asks me.

"Mount Weather" I tell him. "What? I don't understand" Octavia says.

"They're using the grounders for their blood and I think they're gonna do the same to us" Clarke explains.

"How did you get out?" Bellamy asks.

"We got into medical then found the harvest chamber and went down a trash chute into a cart of dead bodies with a grounder then we had to run through reaper tunnels and jump from the top of a cliff into a river" I inform them.

Both Bellamy and Octavia's eyes widen in shock. "Come here" Bellamy says holding his arm up to me.

I go over to him and hug him again. "Nothing like that is gonna happen to you again. I promise" Bell tells me.

"I'm so proud of you" Octavia beams. "What happened with Lincoln?" I ask my sister.

"We'll talk about that later" Octavia replies.

I was so overwhelmed with seeing Bell and O that I didn't realise Finn wasn't there.

"Where's Finn?" I ask panicking. "Looking for you" Bellamy tells me.

"We were bringing Monroe back then going back to look for you" Octavia informs me.

"We have to find him" I state. "Yeah let's go" Bellamy says.

"Wait we need guns" Clarke says. "We have to go now" I snap then I run out the gate.

"Rhea, wait" Bellamy yells chasing after me. Octavia and Clarke chase after me too.

"You don't even know where he is" Bellamy states. "Take me then" I say.

"Look it's getting dark. Let's just go back and look in the morning" Octavia says.

"No way. I have to see him, O. You would do the same" I state.

I wonder what happened to Lincoln.

"So who've they got in mount weather?" Octavia asks.

"Jasper, Monty basically everyone" I tell her. "Monty?" Bellamy questions.

"Yeah they caught him before us I guess" Clarke says.

"Is this walk far?" I ask.

Bell grabs my arm. "Look Rhea, Finn's changed. He shot a man today without even blinking, war has changed him"

"I slit a woman's throat today, Bellamy, without even blinking. I've changed too" I retort then I keep on walking.

"She has changed, Bellamy. Not for the good" I hear Clarke whisper to my brother.

Octavia catches up with me. "Is Finn alone?" I ask.

"No he's with Murphy" Octavia tells me. "Murphy? He hung Bellamy and he shot Raven!" I exclaim.

Why the hell would they leave Finn with Murphy?

"We had no other choice" Bellamy says.

We continue walking in silence then we reach a statue and Octavia stops.

"The reapers came from there" Octavia says. "Reapers?" I question.

Octavia's face screws up and I can tell she's gonna cry.

"O" Bellamy says putting a hand on her shoulder. "I couldn't save him Bell" Octavia sobs.

Bellamy pulls her into a hug.

I keep walking ahead until I can see Finn and Murphy.

Finn is pointing his gun at a bunch of people cowered in some sort of fenced area.

An old man attempts to escape and Finn shoots him. A guy about our age also attempts to escape and Finn shoots him too. Finn keeps shooting and he won't stop. I don't know how many people he's killed.

"Finn" I scream and I run towards him. Another grounder tries to escape and Finn shoots her too.

"Finn. Please stop" I shout and I run towards. "Rhea" I hear Bellamy yell.

"Rhea. Stop" I hear Octavia shout. Finn stops shooting and turns around to look at me.

I run at him and throw my arms around his neck. I feel him bury his head in my shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm fine" I whisper to him. "Murphy what the hell happened?" I hear Octavia ask.

I pull away from the hug and look at the dead bodies around us.

He must have had reason to shoot them.

"Artigas!" Octavia cries and she runs to the guy around the same age as us.

Finn looks around and I can see the instant guilt on his face.

I take his face in my hands and lean my forehead against his.

"You did what you had to do" I whisper to him. "Yeah... yeah" Finn mutters before hugging me again.

"Let's get back to camp" Bellamy says loudly.

* * *

We walked back to camp in silence. Octavia's pissed at Finn, Bellamy and Clarke both look worried and Finn looks broken. Murphy is the only one acting normal.

"Your back! What happened?" Abby asks making her way towards us.

I grab Finn's hand and lead him away from everyone else.

"Rhea" Bellamy calls. I ignore him and take Finn to the back of the camp.

I look around and see the guards aren't paying attention then we quickly sneak out.

"We can go the dropship" I tell him. He nods.

"Finn, your gonna be fine, okay?" I say letting go of his hand and looking up to face him.

"Rhea... I killed those people" Finn states. "Yeah, so what?" I say.

"So, what? Rhea what the hell happened to you?" Finn snaps.

"I'm fine. Look let's just go to the dropship" I say grabbing his hand again.

"Rhea, you can't seriously be okay with what I did" Finn says letting go of my hand.

"Finn, I love you. I don't care about what you did. I have spent the last 4 days thinking you were dead, imagining your body. Your alive and I'm alive. We're okay" I state.

"I love you too... Rhea, what happened to us? I'm a murderer. Everything I stand against I've became" Finn chokes and I can see tears streaming down his cheeks.

"We've done what we had to so we could survive. That's what we've always done" I tell him as I wipe his tears.

He goes to his knees and puts his face in his hands. I kneel next to him and hug him.

"I don't even know who I am anymore" Finn admits. "I do and it's not who you think you are" I assure him before grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"Dropship?" Finn questions. I nod then lead him there.

We finally reach the dropship then we go inside.

Finn slides down against the wall. I grab a blanket and sit next to him.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Finn asks me. "We'll figure it out" I tell him.

I move closer and curl into him. He lifts his arm up and pulls me close to him.

"You really think we'll be okay?" Finn asks me.

"I know it" I tell him before I lean up to kiss him.

 **A/N ~ Review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
